


Traduction de «Worship»

by Fireblaze1807



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Smut, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireblaze1807/pseuds/Fireblaze1807
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de la fiction «Worship» de Daktasinsanity avec une dynamique Alpha/Bêta/Oméga</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je remercie l'auteur Daktasinsanity qui m'a donné sa permission pour faire la traduction de cette merveilleuse histoire !

La journée était froide et ça signifiait que la soirée le serait encore plus une fois que le soleil se coucherait au-delà de l'horizon. Il avait neigé ce matin. Une couche de neige fraîche couvrait tout et la météo avait promis que plus de neige allait tomber dans les prochains jours.

Mais ces choses ne démontaient pas Eren. Il s'allongea seul à quelques miles de la ville la plus proche, entouré d'arbres. Il avait acheté une petite maison où il y vivait depuis quelques années et depuis ce moment-là il l'avait rénové petit à petit. La première chose qu'il avait fait a été d'ajouter un système de chauffage central à sa nouvelle maison. Ce qui voulait dire des factures d'électricité plus basses mais plus de travail puisqu'il avait à chercher du bois de chauffage pour ça. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais à propos de cela, il aimait faire du travail manuel quand cela avait pour but de se garder du froid mortel en hiver.

Puisque la nuit tombait, Eren fit ses dernières sorties à l'extérieur du bâtiment où il avait installé un fourneau. Il n'avait pas été capable de le mettre dans sa petite résidence et il avait donc besoin de marcher, quelques douzaines de yards de celle-ci, à la vielle grange pour ajouter plus de bois dans le fourneau. Ce n'était pas agréable de sortir dans le froid chaque fois mais l'autre côté était que si une étincelle s'échappait du fourneau, il avait également le temps de sauver sa maison de l'incendie.

Une fois à toutes les heures, il faisait son parcours dehors content, en manteau et en paire de bottillons. À sa dernière excursion dehors, il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Sur la neige fraîche, il y avait des empreintes de pied menant vers la grange. Eren s' arrêta durant une seconde pensant à des scénarios possibles qui pourraient se réaliser dans les prochaines minutes. Quelqu'un était-il venu pour le dévaliser? Non, ça serait ridicule. Ils auraient pu juste venir directement dedans puisque sa porte n'était pas barrée jusqu'à ce qu'il en finisse avec l'ajout de bois pour cette nuit.

Prenant un profond souffle, Eren alla à la porte, l'ouvrant normalement. Il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un saute sur lui mais personne n'est venu. Il marcha à l'intérieur maniant maladroitement l'interrupteur à sa gauche. Il pouvait entendre une respiration, le genre frissonnant. Aussitôt que la lumière s'est allumée, il vit un homme se blottissant dans un coin proche d'une pile de bois de chauffage.

Le considérant sans danger puisqu'il ne semblait pas hostile en aucune façon, Eren marcha d'avantage dans la grange, ajoutant du bois de chauffage en même temps de demander, ‟Êtes-vous correct?ˮ Eren jeta un coup d'œil à son visiteur inattendu. L'homme portait un manteau mince, un jean et des bottes qui n'étaient pas adaptés pour un temps si froid.

Il leva les yeux sur lui, ceux-ci à moitié fermés, frissonnant à cause du froid. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud dans la chaufferie qu'à l'extérieur mais l'homme continuait de trembler. Eren tendu ses oreilles pour entendre un faible ‟De l'aide.ˮ venant de l'inconnu.

Eren le prit en pitié et s'agenouilla à côté de celui-ci. ‟Allez, allons vous installer à l'intérieur. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.ˮ C'est seulement au moment où il s'entama à aider l'homme à ses pieds qu'il réalisa à quel point il était gelé. ‟Combien de temps avez-vous été là ? ˮ demanda-t-il, choqué que celui-ci était froid comme un glaçon.

L'inconnu murmura quelque chose et Eren le ramassa dans ses bras, se dépêchant de retourner dans sa maison. Cet homme avait besoin d'aide et rapidement. Les vêtements de celui-ci étaient glacés à quelques endroits. Il a sûrement dû les mouiller à un certain moment et ça ne promettait rien de bon. L'autre devait être dehors durant des heures! Dieu seul savait quand il était entré dans la grange.

Eren marcha directement dans sa salle de bain avec l'étranger dans ses bras. Il commença par déshabiller celui-ci grelotant. ‟Nous avons besoin de vous réchauffé aussitôt que possible,ˮ dit Eren à l'autre gars. Il tira les vêtements dans la machine à laver.

L'homme tenait ses bras autour de lui-même, ses dents claquant les unes contre les autres. C'était un bon signe que ce type sentait encore le froid. Eren se tourna pour ouvrir la douche et l'ajuster à la bonne température. Il se déshabilla aussi, rapidement, et se mettait lui et l'autre sous la douche. Le type était si froid qu'Eren en trembla également.  

Son visiteur gémit lorsque l'eau chaude transperça sa peau. L'eau était chaude, pas brûlante mais ça avaient l'air comme si ça lui brûlait la peau. ‟Je sais que ça doit être douloureux mais vous vous sentirez mieux bientôt,ˮdit Eren pour essayer de calmer son visiteur. Il s'assura que l'homme restait debout contre lui avant qu'il commença à frotter ses mains et son dos pour que son sang coule à la surface. ‟Allez, allez,ˮchanta-t-il alors qu'il priait les dieux de ne pas l'abandonner maintenant.

Eren soupira de soulagement quand il entendit un faible ‟Merci.ˮ de l'étranger qu'il essayait de sauver. L'eau chaude fit son travail et la couleur retourna sur la peau du type. Malgré tout, celui-ci ne semblait pas plus énergique qu'il ne l'était avant. Une fois qu'Eren jugea qu'il était assez réchauffé, il sortit de la douche avec l'autre. Il tira une serviette du crochet de la porte et le sécha soigneusement, massant les muscles de ses jambes alors qu'il allait de la tête aux pieds. Il se donna un séchage rapide aussi mais il se concentrerait sur lui-même plus tard. Il avait besoin de trouver des vêtements chauds pour l'autre homme aussitôt que possible.

‟Tenez-vous à moi,ˮdit Eren au moment où il plaça ses bras autour du gars, pour le porter encore. Ils ont rapidement fait leur chemin à la chambre d'Eren et celui-ci posa l'inconnu épuisé sur son lit. Il fouilla dans son placard, saisissant le pyjama le plus chaud qu'il avait. Il aida l'homme à s'asseoir et glissa la chemise sur lui. Il l'habilla soigneusement. ‟Tout est bon?ˮdemanda aussitôt quand il a fini.

L'étranger fit signe oui de la tête. ‟Oui, merci,ˮsa voix était douce, un peu rauque vers la fin.

‟Je suis content d'entendre ça,ˮlui dit Eren. ‟Vous devriez vous mettre sous les couvertures.ˮ Eren tira sur celles-ci sur le côté, aidant son visiteur, et sous le matelas épais. Il alla se saisir une paire de boxers et alla le rejoindre sous les couvertures.

Il devait garder un œil sur l'autre juste au cas-où. Il ne quitterait pas l'étranger seul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que celui-ci soit bien. Eren toucha son front. ‟ Vous ne semblez pas avoir de la fièvre. Du moins pas encore.ˮ Eren pressa son torse contre le dos de l'inconnu pour le garder au chaud. Il avait appris quelque part que partager la chaleur corporelle était la meilleure façon de garder quelqu'un au chaud.

Cependant, des frissons occasionnels traversaient l'étranger et Eren continuait de vérifier sa température. Il devrait probablement avoir besoin de quelques médicaments pour l'autre juste au cas. Ça a prit environ une heure jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu s'endorme dans ses bras. Eren écouta sa douce respiration et était heureux de remarquer que l'autre était au chaud grâce à lui. Eren s'endormit tout en sachant que le danger avait été écarté pour l'inconnu.

\---------------------------------------------

Levi se réveilla, se sentant au chaud, très au chaud. La nuit dernière, il avait été congelé. Il y avait eu de la neige partout. Tout autour de lui avait été couvert de blanc. C'était comme un cauchemar interminable auquel il voyageait à travers pour trouver une place sécuritaire. Il aimait normalement la neige et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en serait venu à l'haïr autant.

Mais maintenant, il se sentait au chaud et en sécurité. Il y avait un bras autour de sa taille, le tenant proche d'un corps vraiment chaud. Il prit une profonde respiration quand il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi il était là, où il était, et qui était celui qui l'avait sauvé, pas encore.

Il était tombé sur une petite maison et avait trouvé un abri. Oui, c'est ce dont il se rappelait même si tout cela semblait à un trop beau rêve pour être la réalité. Mais il était là, enveloppé d'une chaleur qu'il avait tant eu besoin depuis un moment. Il n'était plus agonisant même ses membres n'étaient plus gelés. Il y avait une douce respiration venant de derrière qui appartenait à son saveur.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait rester ici pendant un certain temps. Ce gars qui l'a sauvé avait semblé être assez bon. Il se demanda s'il était assez loin de ses problèmes pour rester caché assez longtemps pour s'éloigner mais au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de s'enfuir. À un certain moment, ils finiraient par le trouver et il deviendrait un prisonnier pour le reste de sa vie.

Erwin avait promis, à Levi, la liberté sur certaines choses comme aller et venir autant que ça lui plaisait aussi longtemps qu'il serait à l'entière disposition d'Erwin. Ce n'était pas de la liberté selon lui et il l'avait dit à cet homme directement. Ça n'avait pas semblé le mettre en colère du tout mais Levi s'était fait rappeler à qui il appartenait.

Erwin avait payé une grosse somme pour lui ce que signifiait, pour une raison ou une autre, qu'il avait tous les droits d'enlever sa liberté. Celui-ci s'était prêté au jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua que celui-ci ne pensait pas qu'il aurait les couilles de s'enfuir. Il avait prétendu d'accepter son destin en faisant partie de l'écœurant harem d'Erwin.

Oh oui, Erwin en avait d'autres. Bien qu'il avait le sentiment que les autres étaient là volontairement. Erwin lui avait raconté quelques pitoyables histoires tristes à propos d'être incapable de trouver un partenaire à cause de sa préférence pour les hommes et a ainsi fini par l'acheter comme compagnon. Erwin voulait expérimenter le lien émotionnel entre partenaire qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir avec sa meute d'alphas désirant qui étaient dans le même genre de situation, supposait Levi.

Mais Erwin fit une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Il ne s'était pas accouplé avec lui. Levi avait dû l'écouter parler de ça comme si l'accouplement pourrait être quelque chose de fabuleux pour eux deux. Levi savait qu'Erwin n'attendait que sa période de chaleur pour le prendre. Erwin voulait qu'il le supplie de le prendre. Il voulait le voir se soumettre avec consentement quand il ne serait plus capable de dire non.

Tout avait un côté brillant, même le possible futur avec Erwin. Levi n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de la nourriture et de l'argent. Il pourrait obtenir n'importe quoi qu'il désirait et tout ce qui serait à vendre. Et puis _zut_ , il pariait même qu'il pourrait être capable d'avoir quelque chose qui ne serait  _pas_ à vendre. Mais ce n'était pas la vie que Levi souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose de plus répugnant que d'être un esclave sexuel pour quelqu'un. Oh, Erwin lui avait aussi dit clairement que s'il tomberait enceinte alors l'enfant serait tué.

Il y avait quelque chose que Levi ne pouvait pas digérer. Peut importe s'il avait aucun plan pour avoir des enfants dans un proche avenir, il ne pouvait pas accepter que son enfant, pour une raison, se fasse tuer dès sa naissance ou même plus tôt. Il était sûr qu'Erwin pourrait permettre de causer une fausse couche au besoin.

Levi avait réussit durant longtemps, pendant dix ans et sans infortune. Ses périodes de chaleur avaient débuté quand il avait quinze ans et depuis de moment-là il s'était bien caché durant que celles-ci venaient. Il avait été extrêmement chanceux lors de sa première chaleur. Il vivait dans une maison abandonnée tout seul et personne était venu. Il avait su comment c'était d'être en chaleur et savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre les prochaines fois.

Il avait totalement réalisé le danger qui le suivait la fois qu'il avait heurté quelqu'un juste avant le commencement de sa période pour la quatrième fois de sa vie. Il avait été forcé de tué cet homme qui avait essayé de le forcer. Avait-il eu un temps de retard dans son cycle et il aurait pu même lui céder. Cette expérience l'avait choqué, pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était senti vraiment apeuré. Alors il commença à prendre toutes les précautions qu'il y avait pour s'isoler des autres durant qu'il était en chaleur.

Plus tard, il était tombé sur un marchand de drogues qui avait réussit à lui procurer une hormone qui éliminait les effets de son cycle de chaleur complètement et alors personne ne remarqua qu'il était différent des alphas. Les injections lui donnaient de l'espace pour respirer et il avait même réussit à obtenir un travail. Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule en enfer.

Il était en train de finir son chiffre quand son patron lui demanda de l'aider avec le déchargement d'une cargaison. Il avait fait l'erreur d'accepter puisqu'il avait été serré dans son argent et qu'il avait besoin de tous les sous qu'il pouvait obtenir. Son cycle avait commencé et même si le propriétaire du bar s'était lié, il avait senti son odeur. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse assommer.

L'affaire, c'était que les omégas étaient rares. À tel point qu'ils étaient capturés et vendus aux plus offrants. Les raisons de leur achat étaient nombreuses. Quelques alphas voulaient un partenaire masculin. D'autres avaient une approche plus religieuse et pensaient qu'avoir un enfant né d'un oméga serait meilleur qu'un enfant ordinaire. Et puis ils y avait ceux, comme Erwin, qui voulaient se lier aux omégas dans leur seul intérêt, s'accoupler avec eux, avoir un partenaire sexuel qui ne pouvait pas les quitter.

L'accouplement était permanant. Même après que l'un ou l'autre des compagnon mourraient, il n'avait plus personne pour eux aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient. Quelques personnes voulaient croire au véritable amour mais tout ça était que les phéromones et l'instinct. Le choix de partenaire restait possible et c'était jugé inapproprié d'attirer une personne sur lui-même durant le temps de la période de sa chaleur. Le consentement dans l'accouplement était grandement valorisé mais Levi ne semblait pas avoir ce choix. Pas si Erwin le trouvait.

Trouver un partenaire souhaitable, avant qu'Erwin l'attrape, était presqu'une tâche impossible mais il devait essayer. Il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre, un qui ne le rejetterait pas pour ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pensait en bien des omégas même s'ils étaient rares. Des alphas les ridiculisaient pour leur habilité à porter des enfants. Des garces qu'ils les appelaient. Des monstres de la nature. Donc, trouver un partenaire n'était pas un boulot facile auquel Levi n'avait pas considéré avant. Maintenant il le devait. Il devait trouver son salut aussitôt que possible. Il sentit l'homme, qui était encore en train de le serrer dans ses bras, se réveiller. Levi attendit simplement d'y aller.

‟Bon matin,ˮ salua l'autre homme lorsque ses mains autour de Levi se retirèrent. ‟Vous sentez-vous correct?ˮ

Levi se retourna pour réellement voir son sauveur. Dans la faible lumière de la chambre il ne pouvait pas voir proprement son visage mais il se rappelait correctement qu'il n'était pas laid. ‟Merci de m'avoir aider.ˮ Levi attendit que celui-ci lui dit qu'il devait rembourser cet acte de gentillesse d'une certaine façon. Personne ne faisait ça gratuitement, c'était ce qu'il avait appris dans sa vie et rien d'autre.

‟Quiconque aurait fait de même,ˮdit nonchalamment Eren lorsqu'il s'étirait. ‟Pourquoi étiez-vous dehors en premier lieu ?ˮ

Levi hésita sur qu'est-ce qu'il allait répondre mais décida que lui mentir le mènerait nul part. ‟Je me sauve de quelqu'un.ˮ

Eren le regarda avec inquiétude. ‟Vous n'êtes pas un genre de criminel, n'est-ce pas?ˮ

‟Non.ˮ

‟Bien parce que les autorités sont la dernière chose que je veux avoir affaire.ˮ

Levi se demanda si Eren était lui-même une sorte de criminel à cause de son commentaire. Ça serait vraiment sa chance de se retrouver avec une personne louche.

‟Vous pouvez rester ici un bout de temps.ˮ

Levi hésita juste brièvement parce que ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai. ‟Oui j'aimerais bien ça.ˮ

Eren hocha de la tête avant de se chercher quelque chose à porter. ‟J'aurais besoin de laver vos vêtements j'espère donc que ceux-ci seront corrects pendant ce temps.ˮ Eren mit une chemise propre et une paire de pantalon sur le lit. Eren le regarda. ‟Ils devraient aller.ˮ

‟Merci,ˮdit Levi, prenant la chemise dans ses mains.

‟En fait, quel est votre nom?ˮdemanda Eren après qu'il ait fini de mettre une chemise.

‟Levi,ˮrépondit-il. ‟Si je vais rester ici, alors je devrais probablement savoir ton nom.ˮ

‟Eren,ˮsourit-il alors qu'il se présenta. ‟Tu pourrais m'aider avec le déjeuner si tu te sens correct.ˮ

‟Oui bien sûr.ˮ

‟Bienˮdit Eren et il quitta la pièce. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé semblait être un type ben normal. _Sur une fuite, eh?_ se demanda Eren. Qui était celui-ci dont Levi s'enfuyait? Bien qu'il était plus intéressé par la raison. Peut-être qu'avec le temps Levi lui dira ou il partira avant de lui avoir dit. De toute façon, ils devaient déjeuner alors Eren prit une poêle et des œufs.

Levi entra dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, maintenant habillé avec les vêtements d'Eren. La chemise était un peu grande mais encore là, Eren aimait porter une grandeur plus large qu'il en avait besoin donc ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les pantalons faisaient assez bien, cependant ils étaient trop longs pour Levi. Il avait donc tourné les bas du pantalon.

Eren réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de bas. Eren avait l'habitude de marcher pieds nus dans la maison alors il n'y avait pas pensé. ‟Veux-tu des bas?ˮ

‟Nah, c'est bon.ˮ

Eren sourit, prenant un paprika dans le frigidaire et le donnant à Levi. ‟Coupe moi ça en petits morceaux pour moi.ˮ Il plaça l'objet désigné devant l'homme qui était maintenant assit à la table de la cuisine. Il lui présenta un couteau également.

‟Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer à tout moment avec ça.ˮ

Eren lui tapa l'épaule au moment où retourna devant la cuisinière pour tourner les œufs qui craquaient et éclataient joyeusement dans la poêle. ‟C'est une étrange façon de montrer ton appréciation, quoique. Mais si tu penses que c'est la bonne chose à faire dans cette situation alors vas-y et poignarde moi pour aucune raison.ˮ

Levi sourit et commença à émincer le paprika comme il l'avait été demandé.

Pendant la journée, Eren donna à Levi des petites corvées à faire, l'aider à faire le ménage, cuisiner et récupérer du bois de chauffage. Levi ne s'était pas plaint des choses qu'Eren lui avait demandé de faire. Eren était lui-même content de son aide. Ça signifiait plus de temps pour relaxer et il ne s'en lamentait pas. Le poste météo avait dit qu'il y aurait plus de neige prochainement et Eren avait besoin de garder le chemin, pour le fourneau, dégagé.

Il était inquiet à propos du temps qui allait avoir, présentement il était assis sur le petit divan de son salon, regardant la TV. Eren avait considéré de se prendre une couverture et un oreiller. Il n'avait pas demandé si Levi voulait la chambre pour lui seul, Eren fit la supposition qu'il aimerait probablement dormir tout seul plutôt qu'avec lui. Ce n'était pas normal de partager son lit avec un total étranger après tout. Eren se maudit silencieusement de ne pas avoir un plus gros canapé ou un matelas en surplus. Il ne serait pas capable de dormir longtemps sans se blesser le dos.

Levi était en train de vérifier ses vêtements qui avaient été suspendus le midi pour sécher. Ils étaient encore humide. Levi devrait attendre jusqu'à demain matin pour les porter. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'entendait bien avec Eren . Ce gars était le type réaliste. Il ne disputait pas Levi quand il faisait une erreur, il le corrigeait juste gentiment.

Ça faisait un moment depuis que quelqu'un avait été civilisé comme ça avec lui. C'était rafraîchissant d'être traiter comme un humain décent pour une fois. Il était surpris qu'Eren ne lui avait pas demandé la raison de sa fuite, pas encore du moins pour l'instant.

Il se faisait tard et Levi avait un petit problème. ‟As-tu une paire de sous-vêtement que je pourrais t'emprunter?ˮdemanda-t-il à Eren comme s'il aimerait avoir quelques trucs à porter durant la nuit.

‟Oh, je suis vraiment désolé,ˮs'excusa Eren alors qu'il se précipita pour aller chercher quelque chose pour Levi. Celui-ci le suivit après et le regarda quand Eren pogna une paire de boxer bleu. ‟Est-ce que ceux-là sont corrects? Sinon nous irons chercher quelque chose d'autre.ˮ

‟Ils seront corrects.ˮ dit Levi saisissant le vêtement des mains d'Eren. ‟Est-ce que je pourrais aussi avoir un haut?ˮ

‟Oh, bien sûr!ˮse retourna Eren pour prendre un t-shirt sur le haut de la pile. ‟Prend juste tout ce dont tu as besoin ici. Tu n'as besoin de me demander tout les pièces de linges que tu veux porter. J'ai des bas de laine sur l'étagère d'en bas dans cette boîte alors utilise ce que tu veux, vraiment. ˮradota Eren.

‟Merci.ˮ

Eren retourna dans le salon, passa à travers une sélection de chaînes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Eren avait pensé que Levi était déjà allé au lit quand celui-ci apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, habillé d'un t-shirt large et une paire de boxers.

Levi se pencha sur la charpente. ‟Viens-tu te coucher?ˮLevi savait que sa question sonnait bizarre mais il ne pouvait pas secoué ce sentiment qu'il avait. Il le connaissait vraiment bien. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir seul ou être seul en aucun cas. Ça signifiait que son cycle de chaleur n'était pas loin d'arriver, peut-être une semaine ou moins. Dans des circonstances normales, il aurait été seul mais là son esprit lui criait de prendre avantage de cette situation. Il ne voulait pas se blottir dans le lit tout seul quand il savait qu'il pouvait demander à Eren de dormir avec lui.

Eren le regarda bizarrement mais après un moment il dit ‟Oui dans une minute.ˮ

Levi hocha de la tête, retournant sous la chaleur des grosses couvertures. Son sentiment de solitude gagnait sur son embarrassement alors qu'il considérait qu'est-ce qu'Eren pouvait bien penser quand il lui avait demandé ça.

Il entendit Eren éteindre la télévision et peu après celui-ci le rejoignit dans le lit. Levi sentit son corps se relaxer d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas eu il y a des années lorsqu'Eren se rapprocha plus près, essayant de s'adapter au lit qui n'était pas si grand.

‟Je pouvais dormir sur le divan tu sais,ˮdit doucement Eren.

‟Je sais.ˮremarquant qu'Eren était hésitant à le toucher et donc, mettre un bras autour de Levi semblait être comme un éternel combat. Alors Levi tira son bras autour de lui. ‟Reste s'il te plaît,ˮchuchota-il. Le comportement de Levi était être vraiment étrange mais Eren l'écouta sans rien dire.


	2. Chapter 2

Dormir dans le même lit était devenu une chose normale pour eux. Eren ne se questionnait plus pourquoi Levi voulait qu'il dorme avec lui et franchement Eren ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait vraiment avoir l'autre homme ici. Eren ne s'interrogeait plus pourquoi Levi sursautait s'il le touchait soudainement sans avertissement quand ils étaient en train de faire des tâches ménagères. Mais ensuite quand ils écoutaient la TV tard la nuit, l'autre asseyait à côté de lui, assez proche pour le toucher et semblait bien comme si c'était naturel pour lui de le faire. Eren était légèrement inquiet pour l'autre mais il n'était pas à sa place pour dire quoique ce soit.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose qui ne marchait pas avec lui mais Eren ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Puisque Levi ne semblait pas hostile ou dangereux, Eren décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de penser trop. Tout le monde avait ses problèmes et Eren n'était pas un qui mettait de la pression sans bonne raison. De plus, l'autre semblait être le type qui parlerait quand il le voudra.  
  
Lorsque les jours passèrent Eren devenait de plus en plus certain que Levi lui cachait un truc. Ça devait être quelque chose en lien avec la raison pour laquelle Levi se cachait de quelqu'un en premier lieu. Celui-ci avait dit qu'il n'était pas un criminel et Eren pouvait donc seulement supposer qu'il avait aboutit dans une mauvaise affaire et qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Eren se demandait si Levi était un drogué mais il ne le voyait pas prendre quelque chose et il n'avait certainement pas de marques sur sa peau sans défaut.  
  
La matin suivant ne commença pas tout à fait comme Eren l'aurait pensé. Il avait eu un rêve vraiment plaisant d'un corps chaud d'une personne qui se serrait contre le sien, la sueur se collant sur leur peau. Dans le monde des rêves, Eren ne ressentait aucune honte de frotter son aine contre son partenaire au lit. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça car il savait que celui-ci était tout aussi partant qu'il l'était.  
  
L'odeur venant d'eux était attirante, disant à Eren qu'ils étaient plus que prêt à s'accoupler.  
  
Eren se réveilla juste avant qu'ils allaient se débarrasser de leurs vêtements restants. Il tressauta légèrement, réalisant qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, qu'il s'était frotté contre lui et que celui-ci était tout aussi excité que lui.  
  
Essayant de reprendre sa respiration, Eren regarda tranquillement Levi. Il se demanda si ce serait correct de le toucher. Eren était plus que déterminé à jouir et il y avait une petite possibilité que Levi soit peut-être de la partie aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux des alphas, alors Levi savait sûrement tout à propos de se sentir brûlant et tracasser une fois à un certain moment.  
  
Ne voyant aucun mal sur qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, Eren baissa timidement sa main vers l'entrejambe de Levi. Il donna le temps à Levi de l'arrêter mais celui-ci ne fit rien. Celui-ci frissonna sous le touché d'Eren, serrant l'oreiller et mordant ses lèvres pour se taire.  
  
Lorsqu'Eren donna du plaisir à Levi et se frotta contre lui, des vagues de plaisir les frappèrent tous les deux mais quelque chose dérangeait Eren. L'odeur venant de Levi n'était pas celle qui provenait d'un alpha. C'était faible mais ça chatouillait toujours l'instinct d'Eren de s'accoupler avec lui. Complètement confus par ceci Eren vint à la seule conclusion qu'il pensa.  
  
‟Tu es un oméga,ˮchuchota Eren ses yeux s'élargissant et il s'éloigna de Levi aussi vite qu'il pouvait , finissant sur le sol à côté du lit.  
  
Levi était perdu par les sensations que les touchés d'Eren lui apportaient quand celui-ci s'éloigna soudainement, réalisant la vérité. ‟Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la peste,ˮdit Levi sarcastiquement quand Eren réagit d'une manière qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Levi était sûr qu'Eren aurait foncé quand il réalisa ce qu'il était. Levi s'était mentalement préparé pour cette possible issue.  
  
Eren luttait avec qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait seulement attendu parlé des omégas et sa mère lui avait dit que ceux-ci étaient des miracles devenus réalité. Eren n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en rencontrait un. Il se sentit honteux de qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait touché Levi assumant qu'il n'y aurait pas de mal entre eux étant tous les deux des alphas.  
  
‟Je suis désolé,ˮs'excusa sincèrement Eren. ‟Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher.ˮ Eren ne pouvait pas regarder l'oméga assit sur son lit.  
  
‟Pourquoi pas?ˮLevi ne voyait pas le mal en lien avec ce qu'Eren avait fait. Celui-ci n'avait pas dépassé les lignes que Levi ne voulait pas franchir.  
  
Eren regarda Levi comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
  
Levi n'aimait pas la façon dont Eren le regardait.‟Est-ce dû au fait que je suis un peu différent? Parce que j'ai quelques parties féminines?ˮ  
  
‟Quoi? Non!,ˮse hâta de dire Eren même si Levi avait dit une partie de la raison dans ce qu'il avait dit. Eren avait reculé parce que Levi était un oméga, quelque chose qui devait être chérie. Quelque chose qui devait être respectée.  
  
‟Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je ne te demande pas de t'accoupler avec moi pour l'amour de Dieu.ˮ  
  
‟Et je n'allais pas non plus!ˮ Eren était choqué. Quel genre de personne Levi pensait qu'il était? Il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin.  
  
‟Pourquoi me cries-tu après? C'est toi qui a initié cela. J'étais allongé là t'entendre gémir et tu m'as sauté dessus comme un chien en chaleur. Qu'est-ce que j'était supposé penser quand tu...ˮ Levi s'arrêta parce que ça serait douloureux d'en dire plus. Il maudit cette stupide chaleur qui le prenait par surprise de minute en minute et qui le rendait émotif. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire bordel? ‟Merdeˮjura-t-il, passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait besoin de se calmer et de se ressaisir avant qu'il aille trop loin ou qu'il dit quelque chose de trop.  
  
Eren regarda et écouta attentivement ce que Levi allait faire et dire. Celui-ci semblait affecté par un truc. ‟J'ai dit que j'étais désolé,ˮdit Eren pour sa défense et cette fois sans crier.  
  
‟Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé,ˮdit Levi, essayant de faire voir à Eren son point de vue. Il voulait se sentir comme il le voulait. L'autre ne semblait pas être différent des autres personnes qui pensaient que les omégas étaient de la racaille seulement en existant. Levi en avait assez entendu du racisme contre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas changer lui-même. Si Eren s'avérait à être un de ceux-là alors il partirait d'ici aujourd'hui.  
  
Celui-ci s'arrêta pour penser. Levi ne voulait pas qu'il soit désolé? ‟Je ne comprend pas,ˮlui répondit honnêtement Eren.  
  
Levi prit une profonde respiration, expirant et aspirant avant de se retourner directement vers Eren. ‟Que vois-tu quand tu me regardes, Eren?ˮ  
  
La question était bien déroutante. ‟Que veux-tu dire?ˮdemanda Eren aussitôt qu'il y pensa. Il eu un silence entre eux alors qu'Eren attendait une réponse, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Levi.  
  
‟Es-tu sérieux?ˮ Levi se demanda si Eren était aussi ignorant qu'il en avait l'air.  
  
‟Quoi?ˮdemanda Eren, confus. ‟Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé voir?ˮIl ne comprenait pas où Levi voulait en venir.  
  
‟Peu importe, oublie ça,ˮ dit Levi qui sortit du lit et quitta la pièce, exaspéré.  
  
Eren fut laissé seul, assis sur le plancher froid. Il entendit Levi préparer le déjeuner dans la cuisine et il espérait que celui-ci lui en ferait aussi. Il y avait eu de la vulnérabilité dans les yeux de Levi, ce qui avait arrêté Eren d'en dire plus ou de demander qu'est-ce que Levi voulait dire avec sa question. Eren ne voulait pas blesser Levi avec des mots irréfléchis. Même s'il semblait avoir déjà réussi d'une certaine manière.  
  
Eren s'habilla en même temps de trouver les bons mots qu'il dirait à Levi. Devrait-il juste ignorer ce qui venait de se passer à la place? Serait-ce la meilleure solution? Eren décida qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Il avait besoin de remettre les choses à l'endroit, dire son côté de l'histoire, dire à Levi ses intentions et ce qu'il attendait.  
  
Alors Eren alla à la cuisine et vit Levi remuer furieusement des œufs brouillés. Puisque s'excuser n'avait pas vraiment marché, Eren essaya une autre tactique. ‟Ma mère était une personne religieuse et elle croyait que les omégas devaient être vénérés plutôt que d'être ridiculisés. Elle voyait les voyait comme des miracles et une façon d'avoir le véritable salut,ˮraconta Eren en prenant une chaise à la table. ‟Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses. Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais sept ans, alors elle n'a jamais eu la chance de m'expliquer ses façons de penser.ˮ  
  
Levi avait arrêté de remuer les œufs à ce moment-là.  
  
‟Mais il y a un truc qu'elle m'a appris,ˮdit Eren. ‟Et c'était de traiter les omégas avec respect. C'est pourquoi je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait.ˮ Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne manière d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire mais il espérait que Levi comprendrait. À cause des croyances de sa mère, il y avait l'idée coincée dans son esprit, que les omégas étaient sacrés.  
  
Levi prit deux assiettes dans l'armoire au-dessus du lavabo et en mit une en face d'Eren. ‟Et je t'avais dit que je ne voulait pas que tu fasse ça,ˮrépondit Levi, prenant la poêle du feu et mettant la moitié des œufs dans l'assiette d'Eren. ‟Tu avais mon consentement. Si je n'aurais pas voulu que tu me touche, tu aurais les doigts cassés maintenant.ˮ  
  
Eren leva les yeux sur Levi avec surprise. Est-ce que l'autre homme plaisantait? Eren pouvait imaginer que ce soit vrai, s'il avait forcé Levi à faire quelque chose, il aurait alors vécu avec les conséquences.  
  
‟Laisse moi te raconter une histoire Eren,ˮdit Levi alors qu'il rangeait la poêle de côté après avoir mis le restant des œufs dans sa propre assiette. ‟J'avais environ quinze ans quand ma première chaleur a commencé. J'ai eu de la chance de me débrouiller tout seul et de ne pas avoir été pogné par quelqu'un mais un jour... Ce jour-ci j'avais été suivi.ˮ Levi se versa un verre de jus de fraises. ‟Ce bon à rien de clochard errait après moi, sachant très bien que j'étais en chaleur. Ses intentions n'étaient pas aussi nobles que les tiennes.ˮ  
  
Eren n'aimait pas où l'histoire s'en allait. Si Levi ne s'était toujours pas accouplé, alors qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ce clochard comme Levi a dit?  
  
‟Il a essayé de me forcer à s'accoupler avec lui. Tu sais, au début j'étais apeuré à mort par ce gars mais quelque chose a cédé à l'intérieur de moi. Il était hors de question que je le laisse me prendre. Son odeur me dégoutait sans fin, sans mentionner comment il était sale. De toute façon, je me suis battu pour ma vie, littéralement. Il ne s'était pas calmer dans sa «chasse», alors je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de le tuer. Ce n'était pas exactement une décision délibérée. C'est arrivé avant que je comprenne ce que ça signifiait.ˮ  
  
Eren ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de ceux de Levi quand celui-ci parlait. Sa voix calme et nonchalante ne semblait pas à sa place avec la gravité de son histoire. Eren ne savait pas si Levi ressentait quelques remords par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait ou a-t-il été brisé par cela.  
  
‟Alors je t'ai un peu menti quand j'avais dit que je n'étais pas un criminel, mais tuer cet homme d'il y a dix ans n'est pas la raison de ma fuite.ˮLevi prit une fourchette dans ses mains, détournant son regard d'Eren. ‟J'ai été forcé dans une union une seconde fois mais de façon différente. J'ai été pris le mois dernier quand ma chaleur a commencé. J'ai été vendu aux plus offrants dans le marché noir et j'ai fini dans les bras d'un homme qui regardait pour un partenaire sexuel masculin, quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas dire non à lui.ˮ  
  
Eren vit une trace de colère dans les yeux de Levi et le dégout apparent sur sa face.  
  
‟Parce que c'est ça que je deviendrais, incapable de défier les ordres des alphas. Ça doit être douloureusement évident que ce n'est pas ça que je veux. ˮ Levi se tut et commença à manger les œufs.  
  
Eren pouvait comprendre Levi en quelque sorte mais il ne pouvait même pas savoir qu'est-ce que ça devait être de vivre dans une peur constante.  
  
‟Tu pourrais faire un paquet d'argent si tu me cèdes,ˮdit Levi sortant Eren de ses pensées.  
  
‟Es-tu malade? Qu'est-ce qui te prends?ˮ Eren était offensé que Levi puisse même penser à une telle chose. Ce que Levi lui a dit semblait horrible et il ne voulait pas faire partie de ce genre de choses. Vendre des personnes et les forcer à s'accoupler avec quelqu'un qu'ils voudraient jamais au premier abord?  
  
‟Je disais juste que tu aurais pu.ˮdit Levi en haussant les épaules.  
  
‟Et tu disais juste que tu ne voulais pas retourner chez cet homme.ˮ Peut-être que c'était la cavalerie en lui ou le fait que le parfum de Levi devenait attrayante mais Eren n'était pas prêt à lâcher sans lutter.  
  
Levi l'examina durant un moment avant d'informer franchement Eren que, ‟Ma chaleur vient de commencer. C'est la raison pourquoi tu as réagi de cette façon dans ton sommeil.ˮ  
  
‟Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant? Tu as été ici durant plus d'une semaine et tu as oublié de mentionner que tu serais en chaleur?ˮ Eren essaya de garder sa voix au bon niveau et non la hausser. En effet, Eren était contrarié que Levi ne lui avait pas dit cela avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant?  
  
Levi hésita avec ses mots, se demandant si Eren le chasserait après tout. ‟J'avais peur que tu ne me laisses pas rester et que tu me vends.ˮ Il avait prévu de le dire à Eren quand il se serait assuré que sa chaleur soit imposée. Il avait pris le risque de faire patienter Eren et d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être vendu ou livré à Erwin.  
  
‟Laisse-moi te dire une chose,ˮdit Eren, le ton intense. ‟Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fait des choses comme ça. Tu m'a demandé ce que je vois quand je te regarde et bien, je vois un être humain qui n'a nulle part où aller. Comment suis-je supposé d'être capable de refuser quelqu'un comme ça.ˮ  
  
Le silence suivit ses mots et Levi traita soigneusement ce qu'Eren venait de dire. Peut-être qu'il était en sécurité juste avec Eren.  
 ‟Merci,ˮ le remercia Levi, sentant un soulagement, il n'aurait pas pu retourner dans le froid des régions sauvages qui attendait dehors.  
  
‟Pas de quoi, ˮrépondit Eren, prenant son temps de manger les œufs qui étaient presque devenus froid maintenant. Quoique l'affaire n'était pas encore terminée. ‟Je n'ai pas été autour de tant de personnes qui subissent la période de chaleur. À quel point ça va être mauvais?ˮ  
  
Levi ria, ce qui inquiéta Eren. ‟Tu n'as aucune idée,ˮdit Levi sous son souffle. Levi s'éclaircit la voix. Il devrait l'expliquer tout en détail puisqu'il l'avait garder en secret jusqu'à la dernière minute. ‟Ma chaleur deviendra de pire en pire quand les jours défileront, ce qui signifie qu'à la fin de celle-ci être dans la même pièce sera impossibleˮ  
  
‟Des jours?ˮdéglutit Eren anxieusement.  
  
‟Ma période dure quatre jours.ˮ  
  
‟Quatre?ˮL'incrédulité remplissant le seul mot qu'Eren prononça. Si Eren n'avait aucun concept de ce qu'est la chaleur, cela signifiait alors que quatre jours dans une petite maison seul avec Levi seraient mauvais. Si seulement c'était l'été. Alors Eren aurait pu dormir dehors et ils n'auraient pas de problème.  
  
‟Oui, quatre.ˮdit Levi mettant son assiette de côté. ‟Nous allons avoir un problème, non?ˮ Il défroissa la nappe avec ses mains lentement. ‟Ça fait un moment depuis que je n'avais pas eu d'hormones à utiliser,ˮdit Levi plus pour lui-même que pour Eren. Il avait peur de ce qu'y allait se passer.  
  
‟On a juste besoin de faire attention à ne pas franchir la ligne, même si quelque chose arrive.ˮ Eren regarda Levi durant qu'il parlait, n'osant pas regarder ailleurs. Il était presque certain qu'il y aurait  vraiment un problème.  
  
Eren leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Eren. ‟Je ne pense pas que tu comprends complètement, Eren. Traverser la ligne sera extrêmement facile. Tu ne penseras même pas qu'il y a une ligne quand tes instincts prendront le dessus, quand ton cerveau te diras de baiser le mien.ˮ  
  
Eren détourna le regard quand le langage de Levi devint grossier. ‟Je crois que je peux gérer ça,ˮ les mots d'Eren étaient incertains et Levi le remarqua facilement.  
  
‟Eren, tu viens juste d'admettre que tu n'as presque pas d'expérience avec les phases de chaleur. C'est complètement une affaire différente que de renifler une personne passant sur la rue. Je sais comment mes chaleurs sont et comment je suis. Tu seras enfermé avec moi durant des jours et je dirais que dans deux jours je te supplierai de baiser avec moi. Sans oublier de mentionner que mon odeur te rendra fou. Penses-tu pouvoir gérer cela?ˮ  
  
Eren comprit le point de Levi. Il ne savait pas réellement comment ça serait et il ne pouvait pas vraiment promettre qu'il va être capable de résister. ‟Alors, que pouvons-nous faire?ˮ Il le tenterait. Il ferait de son mieux pour garder ses mains à distance.  
  
Levi soupira. ‟Je ne sais pas,ˮil devait l'admettre en grande partie. ‟Essayons de trouver un moyen pour survivre à ce désastre aujourd'hui. Au moins, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème aujourd'hui.ˮ Son odeur ne serait pas assez forte pour qu'Eren perde le contrôle.  
  
Eren pouvait seulement hocher la tête. Il se leva pour s'habiller avec quelque chose de plus appropriée pour le temps qui faisait à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin d'aller allumer le fourneau et pelleter la neige qui était sur le chemin. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui tout seul et de penser à propos du déroulement.  
  
Maintenant, il y avait un oméga dans sa maison qui commence sa chaleur. La façon dont Levi la décrivait, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Eren. Serait-ce vraiment aussi mauvais comme le disait Levi? Comment diable était-il supposé rester loin de quelqu'un qui pourrait sentir irrésistiblement bon.  
  
Eren pelleta la neige avec un excès de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé de faire si à la fin peu importe ce qu'il déciderait, ce serait en vain. Eren était encore plus en colère quand il réalisa qu'il avait déjà succombé à la confiance de s'accoupler avec Levi quoi qu'il arrive. Il l'avait fait sans même y penser.  
  
Était-ce une sage décision de garder Levi ici s'il y avait un riche homme après lui? Celui-ci avait acheté Levi au marché noir après tout, il devait être riche. Eren se demanda s'il aurait des problèmes avec ce soi-disant homme si celui-ci amenait Levi loin de lui?  
  
Pourquoi pensait-il même à ça?  
  
Eren tira presque la pelle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait demandé. Il avait vécu en paix jusqu'à présent et soudainement il y avait Levi et sa maudite chaleur auquel il devait avoir affaire.  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel demandant à sa mère de l'aider. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait qu'il fasse?  
  
Quatre jours ... Il devrait alors garder son contrôle durant quatre jours entiers.  
  
Levi avait dit que ce serait impossible.  
  
Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'ils pourraient faire pour prévoir les choses qui deviendront incontrôlables. Eren ne pouvait pas nier que Levi était attirant. Son odeur était tellement douce, comme un bonbon que personne ne pouvait pas s'en lasser. Eren était en colère contre lui-même de même penser à des choses pareilles.  
  
Ces choses n'avaient pas l'air bien du tout. Il ne pouvait juste pas secouer ce sentiment qui lui disait qu'il échouerait à garder sa promesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un autre chapitre de traduit. Désolé du retard, je vais essayer d'en ajouter un à chaque semaine :D . Pour cette fiction, l'auteur n'est rendu qu'à trois chapitres et je ne sais pas quand il en rajoutera. De ce que j'ai lu, le quatrième chapitre sera sûrement le dernier. À la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois toutes les heures, Eren faisait un voyage au fourneau et à chaque fois, il sentait que sa tête devenait plus tranquille, pourtant, ses pensées étaient toujours obscurcies par Levi. Autant que ça paraissait clair pour lui, il n'y avait pas de réels côtés négatifs de s'unir. Il ne pouvait pas en trouver qui le mèneraient devant la cour pour ainsi dire. Mais Eren était conscient que Levi était influencé par sa chaleur, ses décisions ne seraient pas fondées à partir de la même clarté que les siennes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'ils s'accouplaient et après le cycle de Levi, celui-ci lui dirait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu se lier avec lui en premier lieu ? Ils étaient étrangers entre eux après tout. Le lien qu'ils formeraient pendant l'accouplement serait-il assez fort ? Y a-t-il même ce genre de lien ?

Eren était frustré puisqu'il ne pouvait pas trouver une sorte de solution. Il en voyait seulement une ayant comme fin possible, eux s'unissant l'un à l'autre pour sauver Levi de cet autre alpha. C'était seulement le plan, le plus logique, auquel il pouvait penser parce que n'était-ce pas pour cela que Levi s'était enfui ?

Si Eren pouvait prouver à Levi qu'il était tout ce qu'il demandait, s'il pouvait être ce que l'autre alpha ne pouvait pas être, Levi voudrait-il s'unir avec lui de son plein gré ?

Eren ne voulait pas se lier avec un partenaire non-consentant.

Eren soupira pendant qu'il retournait à la maison. Il s'arrêta devant la porte durant un moment. Il décida alors que si cela venait à un point de non-retour, il prendrait la responsabilité et ne se plaindrait pas s'ils finissent par s'accoupler. Il décida qu'il lui resterait à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour respecter ce que Levi voulait. Il décida qu'il ferait de son meilleur pour tenir le coup et laisser la décision finale à Levi.

Quand il entra, Levi se tourna vers lui. ‟J'ai pensé à la situation, ˮdit Levi qui était sur le divan où il regardait la télévision. ‟Et je pense qu'il serait mieux si je m'enferme moi-même dans la chambre et que j'évite tout contact avec toi autant que possible.ˮ

Ça paraissait une bonne idée même si en fait, il n'y avait pas de serrure sur la porte de la chambre. Eren se demanda si l'odeur de Levi pouvait l'atteindre de l'autre côté de la porte ? ‟Je dormirais sur le fauteuil alors, ˮapprouva Eren.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Eren orienta ses pensées sur ce qu'ils mangeraient ce soir. Il était encore tôt, mais c'était mieux de vérifier maintenant s'il avait besoin de sortir quelque chose du congélateur.

Eren garda ses distances avec Levi autant que possible durant la journée. Il pouvait sentir la douce odeur de Levi quand celui-ci passait à côté de lui.

Levi offrit de cuisiner le souper qui serait des pâtes au poulet puisqu'Eren avait trouvé du poulet dans le congélateur qu'il valait mieux utiliser plus tôt que tard.

Eren fit une petite erreur irréfléchie en allant voir comment la nourriture allait. Levi se tenait devant la cuisinière, remuant les pâtes qui étaient quasiment prêtes. Eren s'aventura juste un peu trop près de Levi et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Eren fit un pas derrière l'autre homme, aspirant profondément. Il plaça ses mains autour de la taille de Levi, doucement. Il sentit celui-ci se crisper sous son toucher.

Levi arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire ‟Eren? ˮDemanda prudemment Levi, ne connaissant pas les intentions d'Eren.

Eren ferma les yeux, rêvant aux possibilités. ‟Je ne ferai rien, ˮchuchota-t-il. ‟Laisse-moi juste rester ici pour un moment.ˮ

C'était difficile pour Levi de croire Eren quand, après un moment, les mains de celui-ci commencèrent à parcourir son corps. Une des mains se glissa sous sa chemise, faisant son chemin vers le haut pour atteindre ses tétons. L'autre main d'Eren traversait son abdomen, un bras encerclant sa taille pendant que celui-ci se serra contre lui, rougissant.

Levi fit confiance aux mots d'Eren pour le moment, que ça n'irait pas plus loin que ça et se relaxa sous le tendre contact. Les doigts d'Eren jouaient avec ses tétons et il était surpris que ça lui fît du bien. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Eren. Personne n'avait jamais joué avec lui comme ça.

Il y avait une simple explication pour cela puisqu'il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un le toucher comme ceci. Les relations avaient été complètement hors de question pour lui. Tous genres de relations. Pourtant, voilà Eren qui se glissait facilement entre les fissures de ses murs sans le faire flipper. C'était son odeur qui restait réconfortante même si ses actions révélaient subtilement un autre langage.

‟Nous pouvons continuer où on s'était arrêté ce matin, ˮsuggéra tranquillement Eren, son souffle chatouillant l'oreille de Levi. Celui-ci sentait trop bon, ça faisait frissonner ses poumons. La peau de Levi était douce sous son touché et l'agréable soupir venant de celui-ci était encourageant.

Un frisson traversa Levi même s'il sentait qu'il était englouti par le feu. Maudit soit cette chaleur. C'était trop tôt pour cela.

Quand la main d'Eren frôla son entrejambe, Levi sursauta ‟Non, ˮ il reprit son souffle et commença à se retirer des bras d'Eren. ‟Arrête, ˮdit-il plus sévèrement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire d'autres erreurs.

À la requête de Levi, Eren le laissa aller, reculant, les mains levées. ‟Je suis désolé, ˮs'excusa-t-il automatiquement.

Levi replaça sa chemise. ‟La nourriture est prête, ˮdit-il et il partit à la hâte avant de faire quelque chose de stupide comme embrasser ce foutu gars. La salle de bains semblait être un endroit parfait pour se cacher durant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le contrôle sur ses envies.

Eren se pencha contre la table qu'il était supposé préparer. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il voulait seulement... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait seulement toucher cette créature qui était tombée par hasard sur son seuil il n'y a pas si longtemps. Une créature avec une odeur alléchante qui le rendrait fou, il le savait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

Eren devait croire les mots de Levi quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas capable de résister. Si le parfum de Levi l'avait fait douter de lui-même déjà, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que les prochains jours lui réservaient.

Quand Levi était revenu de la salle de bains, Eren avait presque fini de manger. Celui-ci se prépara à ce que l'odeur de Levi l'envahisse, mais à sa surprise celle-ci semblait plus fade qu'avant.

Levi s'installa aussi pour souper. ‟Je me suis branlé,ˮ l'informa Levi avec sérieux et Eren s'étouffa avec sa nourriture. ‟Ça rend la situation plus tolérable.ˮ Levi jeta un coup d'œil à Eren qui toussait pour dégager ses voies respiratoires. ‟Oh allez, tu étais juste sur le point de mettre tes propres mains dans mon pantalon.ˮ

Eren ne toussait pas à cause de l'embarrassent, mais de la manière dont Levi l'avait dit, comme s'il parlait de la météo. ‟Je pensais que tu n'étais pas supposé me tenter ?ˮ

Levi s'arrêta, regardant Eren durant quelques secondes avant de secouer sa tête, reprenant son souper.

Eren finit son plat et alla vérifier le fourneau une fois de plus avant qu'il juge que la maison soit assez réchauffée pour la nuit. Il alla à la chambre pour prendre un oreiller et quelques couvertes, se préparant pour la nuit.

Levi le rejoignit sur le sofa pour regarder la TV. Il était plus facile d'être autour de Levi maintenant que l'odeur de celui-ci était sous contrôle. Levi, lui-même, avait l'air plus relaxé qu'il l'était précédemment et c'était seulement une chose positive. Eren pouvait donc aussi se relaxer et facilement gérer d'être légèrement allumé par son compagnon, rien de trop distrayant.

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir Levi de temps en temps. Ne cherchant pas à faire du mal.

Quelque temps après, Eren remarqua que Levi commençait à s'agiter, bougeant toutes les minutes. Cela n'a pris pas longtemps pour que l'homme aux cheveux ébènes dit, ‟Je pense que je vais aller au lit.ˮ Levi disparut dans la salle de bains et Eren entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Eren pouvait sentir que l'odeur de Levi devenait plus forte encore et c'était donc une bonne idée qu'ils s'arrêtent maintenant pour cette nuit.

Eren ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de pitié envers Levi. Eren ne pouvait pas imaginer l'effet que ça faisait de traverser fréquemment un période de chaleur et de craindre pour sa propre sécurité à cause de quelque chose qui devrait plutôt être naturel et agréable.

Eren ne regardait pas au moment où Levi trottina du salon à la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, mais pas avant d'avoir dit ‟Bonne nuit.ˮ

‟ 'Nuit, ˮdit Eren comme réponse et fit son chemin vers la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents. Se doucher n'était pas une mauvaise idée aussi.

Ce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu était l'assaut de l'odeur de Levi dans la salle de bains. Durant un moment, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer. Le parfum séduisant était épais dans l'air et ce que l'oméga avait fait dans la douche était l'évidence même.

Eren tomba à genoux sur le sol mouillé. ‟Oh merde, ˮ jura-t-il doucement alors que le désir se précipita à travers ses veines. Il comprit finalement et entièrement ce que Levi voulait dire. Il se dépêcha de barrer la porte de la salle de bains qu'il avait oubliée étant embrumé à inspirer l'air ayant une douce odeur qui le rendait fou. Il voulait désespérément porter l'oméga responsable de ça, mais à la place de passer à travers avec de telles actions, il compta sur ses propres mains cette fois-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Levi essaya de s'endormir, mais son esprit dérivait vers Eren et ses mains qui dominaient en particulier ses pensées. Levi n'avait jamais rencontré un alpha qui le faisait sentir comme si ça était bien de céder. Levi assuma avec ce fait qu'il finirait très probablement par s'accoupler avec Eren. Il se demanda même si c'était ce qu'Eren voulait aussi.

Il pesa les options qu'il avait. Il pouvait aussi rester avec Eren, qui a sauvé sa vie sans rien demander et qui a pris soin de lui, ou alors il pouvait retourner chez le salaud qui s'appelait Erwin et finir par passer le restant de sa vie en tant que concubine de l'alpha qu'il ne voulait pas.

Avec Eren, il pouvait avoir l'amour et l'attention qu'il voulait.

Avec Erwin, son enfant à naître serait tué et donc aucun amour serait disponible pour lui, il serait juste un jouet sexuel pour l'homme.

Son corps fredonnait avec plaisir quand il pensait qu'Eren était celui qui le réclamait. Peut-être qu'il était un peu fou, mais avec Eren, il pouvait voir les possibilités venant à lui, apprenant à aimer Eren au fil du temps. C'était le type de personne qu'Eren était, se tenant derrière ses mots et ses actions. Levi devait demander à Eren demain si celui-ci était enclin à le considérer comme son partenaire. Mais comment le ferait-il quand il voulait sauter sur Eren.

Le lendemain, ils se trouvaient encore assis sur le divan, regardant le programme habituel du matin qui parlait des animaux sauvages. Eren ne s'était pas encore habillé proprement, se couvrant lui-même avec des couvertures. Levi se détendait aussi après avoir brossé ses dents et pris une douche matinale. Eren pouvait comprendre pour la raison pour laquelle Levi sentait le besoin d'une douche. Après ce qui s'était passé la dernière nuit, Eren se fit une note de ne pas aller à la salle de bains pendant quelques heures après que Levi y soit passé.

‟Regarde ça. Mignon comme tout, ˮargumenta Eren après que Levi ait fait un commentaire à propos de mettre des animaux horribles à la télévision était la chose la plus ridicule.

‟Un connard affreux.ˮ

‟Oh allez, c'est un bébé.. Peu importe comment ça s'appelle. Ces gros yeux exorbitants sont trop adorables.ˮ

‟Ils le sont vachement.ˮ

Eren leva ses yeux avec un sourire sur son visage. Il donna par espièglerie un léger coup de coude à Levi sur le bras. ‟Qu'est-ce qui est mignon selon ton opinion alors ?ˮ

Levi se tourna pour le regarder et son regard s'attarda sur la face d'Eren. ‟ Toi, ˮdit-il avec un regard rêveur sur son visage.

Eren s'était préparé à avoir cette réponse. Eren essaya de rire, mais Levi s'approcha vraiment subtilement et Eren pouvait jurer qu'il y avait une attache invisible qui le tirait vers l'oméga. Eren mordilla et lécha ses lèvres en anticipant si Levi l'embrasserait ou non. L'odeur de Levi était devenue plus forte et Eren faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'inspirer avec trop d'impatience.

Levi leva ses mains pour toucher le visage d'Eren alors que leur face étaient juste à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Eren n'osa pas bouger. Soudainement, la situation lui rappela le programme qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter. Eren était la proie et Levi était le chasseur tournant autour de lui.

Les lèvres de Levi touchèrent les siennes très légèrement. Le contact physique était suffisant pour que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Eren cède, ce dernier saisit le visage de Levi, approfondissant le baiser qui était rapidement devenu passionné alors que Levi se poussait vers Eren. Les mains de Levi se placèrent contre le torse d'Eren et l'alpha se donna, se penchant vers l'arrière, donnant à l'oméga la chance de grimper sur ses genoux.

L'odeur de Levi chatouillait son nez durant que ça grandissait en puissance d'un rythme rapide. Même, si étant un alpha et sujet à prendre le contrôle, Eren donna à Levi le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Eren laissa Levi, guidant gentiment les mouvements de l'autre homme.

Levi adorait ça. Il pouvait sentir comment Eren se retenait. Les touchés d'Eren étaient légers comme s'il était effrayé de le toucher. Les mains de Levi gardaient la tête d'Eren en place alors que ses lèvres dansaient sur la bouche avide de l'alpha.

Les mains d'Eren s'installèrent sur les hanches de l'autre, empoignant la chemise de Levi quand il sentait le besoin de rendre ses touchers plus osés. L'excitation augmentait dans le ventre d'Eren. Il voulait s'accoupler avec Levi. Il laissa son odeur le dire à celui-ci.

‟Espèce de chien, ˮ siffla Levi après s'être séparé l'un de l'autre. ‟Espèce de chien, ˮ siffla Levi après s'être séparé l'un de l'autre.ˮ L'odeur d'Eren était exaltante comme s'il y avait un pouvoir caché sous les draps.

‟Non, je ne sais pas, ˮ lui dit Eren, mais la bouche de Levi était déjà sur son cou et l'oméga avait l'air de ne plus l'écouter. Levi avait des pensées similaires alors que sa main plongea sous les couvertures, les tirant en passant, et dans le boxer d'Eren.

Quand la main de Levi alla aussi libérer sa propre verge de son sous-vêtement, Eren devait demander, ‟Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?ˮ

‟Juste ça, ˮ était la réponse de Levi avant qu'il prenne une meilleure position sur les genoux d'Eren, amenant leur membre l'un contre l'autre. Levi appuya sa tête contre l'une des épaules d'Eren, essayant de trouver le meilleur angle.

‟Oh mon dieu, ˮ haleta Eren alors qu'il s'abandonna aux touchés de Levi. Eren saisit les hanches de Levi plus désespérément, voulant se frotter contre lui. ‟Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi, ˮdit-il tout fort, sachant que ça n'allait pas arriver. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la sensation. ‟Je peux sentir ton envie, ˮ dit Eren, haletant. C'était douloureux pour lui de savoir qu'il pouvait toucher Levi plus intimement. Il voulait glisser ses doigts en Levi, sentir sa chaleur sur ses doigts.

Levi gémissais, allumé en entendant Eren dire de telles choses. L'odeur d'Eren était puissante, lui disant de laisser son contrôle sur lui-même, de laisser Eren le réclamer. La respiration chaude de Levi rencontra le cou d'Eren alors que l'oméga haletait, ayant du mal à respirer. Ne pouvant pas en pendre pour plus longtemps et Levi vint le premier alors que sa chaleur amplifia son excitation et son désir plus loin que ceux d'Eren.

La main de Levi se relâcha autour de leurs verges. Eren reprit le travail de se masturber alors que Levi était détendu contre lui, endormit par le sentiment de satisfaction.

Levi lécha ses lèvres alors qu'il se relaxa dans les bras d'Eren. ‟Ton odeur me rend fou, Eren, ˮdit-il. ‟Je suis mouillé pour toi, ˮ chuchota-t-il, embrassant le cou d'Eren.

Eren n'était pas bien loin derrière pour sa libération de plaisir et les mots d'Eren le firent pour lui. ‟Ah, merde, ˮgémit Eren alors qu'il était au bord. Son sperme apparu et une petite vague de désappointement le submergea. Il savourait l'odeur de Levi, mais ils ne s'étaient pas accouplés.

Levi se déplaça, une de ses mains touchant le membre d'Eren. ‟Donc, c'est de ça que ça a l'air, ˮ songea-t-il alors qu'il prenait un moment pour regarder le sperme. ‟Je n'en ai pas, ˮexpliqua Levi son intérêt soudain de l'observation du sperme. ‟Combien de temps ça dure ?ˮ

‟De dix à quinze minutes, ˮrépondit Eren, trouvant bizarre le rythme de leur conversation sur son sperme.

‟Ça semble long pour simplement être uni ensemble.ˮ Levi s'arrêta pour un moment avant de dire, ‟Je crois qu'on peut l'essayer.ˮ

‟Quoi?ˮDemanda Eren dans la confusion.

‟Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que ton sperme parte.ˮ

‟Oh,ˮEren ne cacha pas son désappointement de sa voix. ‟Tu n'es pas obligé.ˮ Eren se penchait vers l'option d'éloigner Levi et continuer sa journée avant qu'il dise quelque chose de stupide.

Levi remarqua le ton de la voix d'Eren. ‟Je suis désolé, est-ce que j'ai franchi une de tes limites ?ˮ Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Eren était désappointé après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Malgré ce qu'Eren avait dit dans la chaleur du moment Levi suspecta qu'Eren ne voulait pas de lui après tout. Pourquoi Eren voudrait se lier avec quelqu'un comme lui de toute façon ? Il était un sale assassin continuant avec des bouts d'argent qu'il pouvait recueillir pour se garder cacher du reste du monde.

Levi en était venu à faire confiance à son instinct et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un alpha qu'il voulait, mais bien sûr, le destin avait un sens de l'humour. Eren le rejetait.

Eren était dérouté par la question de Levi. ‟Quoi? Non. J'ai juste... ˮIl ne savait pas comment l'expliquer sans dire tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête. ‟Je veux vraiment m'accoupler avec toi. Écoute-moi juste, ˮdit Eren rapidement. ‟Tu devras toujours fuir et te cacher. Ce gars qui est après toi n'abandonnera jamais autrement. Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur choix que tu peux avoir mais, je te promets que je te traiterai bien, ˮlâcha Eren avant qu'il ne perde son courage. Quoi d'autre pourrait-il promettre ? Quoi d'autre pourrait-il promettre ? Ce n'était même pas une question.

La façon dont Eren lui parla était mignonne. Levi voulait presqu'en rire face à comment l'alpha sonnait avec sa verge exposé à vue. La contradiction en soi était mignonne. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit quoique ce soit d'aussi doux. Levi avait caché le fait qu'il soit un oméga parce qu'il pouvait seulement voir l'avidité de l'argent qui pouvait conduire les personnes à le trahir. Eren n'était pas comme ça et cela faisait que Levi le voulait encore plus.

‟Au moins penses-y !ˮDit Eren silencieusement, fermant ses yeux de peur d'un rejet.

‟Tu es celui qui devrait penser, ˮdit Levi comme réponse.‟Tu es celui qui devrait penser, ˮdit Levi comme réponse. Il voulait qu'Eren soit absolument sure et il le dit à Eren. L'alpha le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête, mais il resta silencieux, étonnamment. ‟Je pense que ça serait mieux si je retourne dans la chambre pour le reste de la journée, ˮdit Levi, descendant des genoux d'Eren et du divan.

‟Attends ! ˮCria Eren après lui. Eren attrapa l'un des bras de Levi avant que ce dernier ne s'échappe. Eren essaya de trouver les bons mots pour dire, mais Levi le devança.

‟La séparation nous fera du bien. Ça nous donnera du temps pour penser aux choix et si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit.ˮ

‟Je le pense vraiment !ˮ

Levi lui donna un regard critique.‟Je le pense vraiment !ˮ Levi s'éloigna vers la chambre. Il n'y avait pas de point à prendre une douche alors qu'il savait qu'il allait suer toute la journée, se masturbant à chaque heure comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La voix d'Eren le fit arrêter. ‟Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord à m'avoir ?ˮ

Levi donna à l'alpha un petit sourire par-dessus son épaule. ‟Comme je l'ai dit, penses-y.ˮ

Et Eren fit juste ça. Pendant que Levi passa son temps caché dans la chambre, Eren alla dehors et fit quelques bois pour le chauffage. Il ne pouvait jamais avoir assez de bois après. L'air frais éclaircit son esprit, mais ses joues brûlaient avec la mémoire de comment Levi gémissait à ses oreilles sur ses genoux ce matin.

Il réalisa que sans l'influence de l'odeur de Levi, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit auparavant. Il voulait faire sien l'oméga et c'était un bonus ajouté d'être capable de le protéger de tout le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain et dernier chapitre est déjà traduit !!! Je le fais corriger par ma bêta, donc ça ne devrait pas trop tarder (elle a eu un problème avec son ordinateur, c'est pour cela que ça prend plus de temps) :D Et puis je vais bientôt poster une autre fiction avec le tag mpreg qui se fait corriger aussi dont l'auteur est Yumi. Donc si vous êtes intéressez, n'hésistez à la lire quand elle va être publiée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allo désolé du retard! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette merveilleuse fiction :,) Je suis contente et triste à la fois d'avoir fini cette traduction haha

Chapitre 4

Levi se relaxait dans le noir. Il ne s'était pas dérangé d'allumer les lumières puisqu'il n'allait nulle part et qu'il essayait de rattraper autant de sommeil que possible entre les temps qu'il était submergé à se toucher. Il était sale, mais le ménage serait un trop gros trouble alors qu'il savait que d'ici une heure de ménage, il se retrouverait encore tout en sueur.

Levi ris de ses bras qui étaient épuisés après cette séance de masturbation qu'il venait de faire. Une partie de lui espérait qu'Eren pourrait voir un sens et ne se donnerait pas pour ses désirs. Levi était prêt à continuer de fuir. Il devra trouver une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle maison, mais il le fera. Cependant, vivre ici avec Eren semblait être une bonne solution pour lui. La petite maison était assez loin des autres, isolée pour donner une intimité que Levi appréciait.

Levi avait fouiné dans les tiroirs d'Eren pour ôter l'ennui du moment et il avait découvert un fait qui ajoutait du sérieux à l'accouplement. Il n'avait pas trouvé de condoms dans la chambre d'Eren. Il avait aussi fouiné dans la salle de bain une fois et pas un de trouver non plus. S'ils habitaient en ville alors en acheter n'aurait pas été un problème. Mais mettre un condom pendant qu'on est perdu dans un instinct urgeant pour faire l'amour se trouve être compliqué.

Levi avait le temps de considérer la possibilité que c'était presque certain qu'il finirait enceint. Ça serait un miracle pour lui que ce ne soit pas le cas s'il commençait à baiser aujourd'hui. C'était seulement le deuxième jour et Levi était impatient d'aller et de demander à Eren d'effacer cette constante excitation dont il souffrait. La petite escapade sur le divan n'avait pas aidé son cerveau pour comprendre qu'Eren était hors des limites jusqu'à ce qu'Eren lui dise autrement.

Levi réfléchit à l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait en avoir à tout moment, mais il était prêt à l'accepter si ça arrivait. Peut-être qu'Eren en serait dissuadé s'il mentionnait le manque de protection.

Levi leva les yeux alors qu'il avait le sentiment qu'Eren ne s'en soucierait pas du tout. De ce que Levi avait entendu des personnages parlant de l'accouplement, ils disaient que la première fois, c'était le plus brumeux et qu'après ça, tu pouvais faire plus attention à ce que ton partenaire voulait. Le besoin de knotter rendait l'alpha fou, ou alors c'était ce que Levi avait entendu une fois quelques filles qui gloussaient à propos de leurs partenaires. Se contrôler lui-même était une tâche difficile quand sa chaleur était à son pic une fois de plus. Les mains de Levi prenaient le chemin familier alors qu'il s'amenait à se faire plaisir encore une fois. Il souhaitait que ces mains appartiennent à Eren. Il voulait que l'alpha soit celui qui le touche comme ça, de connaître chacune et toutes les manières qu'il y avait pour le faire venir.

Eren avait dû entendre Levi gémir, car bientôt Levi entendit la voix d'Eren lui demandant, "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Quelle question idiote à demander. "Tout va bien," ronronna purement et simplement Levi pendant qu'il se touchait.

‟As-tu pensé à ce que j'ai dit ? ˮ haleta Levi lorsque le plaisir envahit son être. Il lécha ses lèvres, jurant sous sa respiration à quel point il voulait qu'Eren vienne dans la pièce.

"Oui, " fut la réponse courte d'Eren avec un ton certain.

‟Et ? ˮ demanda Levi ne se souciant guère de quelle était la décision d'Eren, il voulait juste qu'Eren le baise. S'il avait été dans son bon sens, il se serait grondé lui-même pour avoir même pensé de cette manière.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Levi ne ferait pas vraiment quelque chose à propos de ça. Il pouvait bien fantasmer.

‟Si tu veux ... non, je sais que tu veux, ˮ hésita Eren sur ses mots. Eren se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il réfléchit à quelle serait la manière la plus appropriée de dire ce qu'il voulait, mais finit par quelle chose d'assez directe. ‟Je veux m'accoupler avec toi. ˮ

‟Merde, ˮ jura bruyamment Levi alors qu'une vague d'excitation l'envahissait quand il entendit ces simples mots. Ça lui plut d'entendre Eren dire cela. C'était un petit triomphe en soi.

Levi trembla avec anticipation sur ce qui allait se passer et arrêta de se toucher lui-même. ‟Il n'y a pas de chemin de retour une fois que tu auras ouvert la porte, ˮ dit-il d'une voix tremblante à Eren qui n'était pas encore rentré dans la pièce. Levi savait que son odeur assaillirait le jeune homme et ce serait un miracle s'il pouvait faire demi-tour après ça.

‟Je sais, ˮ vins la réponse d'Eren. ‟Je m'en viens" fus les derniers qu'Eren dit pendant un certain temps.

Aussitôt qu'il avait ouvert la porte, Eren était foutu, dominé par ses instincts. Pendant un court moment, il regarda le magnifique oméga allongé sur le lit complètement nu, haletant et sentant divinement bon. Levi semblait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire pour lui, allongé là séduisant Eren sans même essayer. Eren s'empressa d'ôter ses vêtements et trouvait le procédé entier agaçant comme s'il avait une extrême envie d'être nu dans cette milliseconde et pas une seconde plus tard.

Le sang avait coulé vers le bas au moment où il avait ouvert la porte, sans même avoir vu Levi, il était dur.

Il sentit l'exaltation du sexe le faisant frissonner alors qu'il regardait Levi observant ses mouvements silencieusement. Eren se sentit comme s'il pouvait craquer s'il se grouillait trop rapidement alors il prit son temps, touchant gentiment le genou levé de Levi, le poussant sur le côté lentement alors qu'il grimpa sur le lit.

Levi ne sentit aucune gêne d'écarter ses jambes pour l'alpha qu'il avait choisi, même si le choix n'avait pas été une nécessité. Levi attendait qu'Eren le réclame, qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ils se jugèrent l'un l'autre, attendant qui serait le premier à donner le signal que c'était correct d'aller plus loin. Levi trouva ça extrêmement plaisant. Il se sentait fier d'Eren qui était assez patient d'attendre la permission.

Levi mordit sa lèvre inférieure et vit les yeux d'Eren scintillé sur ses lèvres. Il les lécha avec anticipation pendant qu'Eren regarda attentivement, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de Levi. Ce n'était pas vraiment le temps pour taquiner.

Les doigts d'Eren sur son genou se déplacèrent doucement vers sa cuisse, chatouillant la peau sur leur passage. Levi soupira aimant le touché comme celui d'une plume. Levi regarda du visage d'Eren jusqu'à l'érection de ce dernier et retourna au visage. Levi déglutit, sachant qu'il était plus que près pour ça. Il leva le bras pour toucher la main d'Eren qui continuait de se déplacer sur sa jambe et traîna son bras, la resserrant gentiment. ‟Touche-moi, ˮ expira Levi, n'ayant plus de patience pour très longtemps.

Les mots d'Eren semblèrent avoir fait craquer quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Eren et l'alpha passa finalement à l'action.

Les mains d'Eren empoignèrent les hanches de Levi, le tirant plus près.

Levi s'attendait à ce qu'Eren le réclame simplement, mais l'alpha ne pouvait pas résister à la chance de toucher l'imitation de l'orifice vaginale de Levi. L'anatomie génitale des omégas imitait celui d'une femme alors que Levi avait aussi celle masculine. Levi était plus qu'assez mouillé, laissant les doigts d'Eren entrer facilement en lui.

Levi haleta à la soudaine intrusion et était surpris de voir qu'il aimait la manière dont Eren le touchait. Il s'était attendu, à moitié, de haïr l'idée d'être touché si intimement quand il avait évité toute sorte d'intimité pendant des années. Aussi soudainement que les doigts entraient, ils étaient retirés. Eren se positionna à l'ouverture, poussant doucement, s'assurant de ne pas faire mal à Levi.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Eren commença à faire des va-et-vient que Levi vit qu'il tremblait à chaque mouvement. Il avait attendu durant si longtemps et il allait finalement l'avoir.

Un partenaire.

Levi savourait la dureté. Il se sentait vivant. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fait ça plus tôt ? Il aurait pu avoir Eren comme ça au moment où sa chaleur l'a frappé. Il s'amusa à l'idée de comment il aurait pu séduire Eren avant que sa chaleur soit à son maximum.

Levi s'accrocha aux bras d'Eren, répondant à l'alpha avec ses propres gémissements et les autres sons de plaisir qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans un rythme effréné. Il était proche de pleurer parce que la vraie sensation était bien meilleure que celle qu'il s'était procuré quand il était seul.

Tous les deux étaient plus résolus à conclure que de se concentrer l'un sur l'autre. L'urgence de knotter rendait fou Eren lorsque Levi se poussait contre lui avec la même idée en tête. Levi voulait tellement être knotté qu'il ne pouvait pas penser correctement.

Levi croisa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Eren et chanta désespérément, ‟knotte moi, knotte moi, knotte moi. ˮ Il était trop ailleurs pour se soucier de quoi il avait l'air alors qu'il demandait à Eren de faire ce qu'il disait.

Malgré de ne pas être encore knotté Levi gémit alors qu'il vint lorsque les mouvements d'Eren restaient incessants.

Eren n'était pas loin derrière alors qu'il regardait l'autre homme venir juste devant ses yeux ce qui était la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer. Ses fantaisies ne pourraient jamais être comparées à la vraie chose.

Quand le knot d'Eren enfla quelque chose craqua à l'intérieur de Levi et il cria. Ça ne lui dérangerait pas qu'il avait joui juste un peu avant. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la libération et c'était bien meilleur que cela. Levi sentait comme si une porte avait été ouverte à l'intérieur de lui. Un soulagement submergea son être quand l'accouplement fût complété.

Levi et Eren étaient, tous les deux, impressionnés comment l'accouplement les avait amenés à un lien émotionnel dont ils savaient que ça allait arriver, mais ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils pouvaient sentir l'état émotionnel de l'autre subtilement. Levi pouvait ressentir qu'Eren partageait son bonheur, soulagement et d'autres émotions plaisantes. Eren était plus ou moins autant heureux que Levi. Eren était partout avec lui intérieurement, d'une manière que Levi ne se lassait pas lui-même de sentir. Dans les deux cas, le lien rendait plus facile de bâtir leur relation puisqu'ils savaient ce qui gardait leur partenaire dans le côté positif des choses.

Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux alors qu'ils récupéraient du rendez-vous, la respiration forte et la sueur collant à leur peau.

Eren sentit Levi trembler bien que légèrement suite à leur accouplement. Eren reposa son front contre celui de Levi alors qu'il récupérait son souffle.

‟Tourne-toi sur ton dos ˮdit Levi, donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule de l'alpha. Ils effectuèrent leur changement de position maladroitement sur le lit étroit, mais réussirent tout de même malgré le knot qui les empêchait de se séparer.

Levi se reposa contre le torse d'Eren et ferma les yeux dus à l'épuisement. Il avait eu de la difficulté à avoir un sommeil à cause de cette stupide chaleur et ça lui revenait.

Eren remarqua que la respiration de Levi était revenue à la normale. Il regarda son compagnon s'endormir. L'oméga devait être épuisé s'il n'avait même pas bougé d'un poil lorsque l'alpha caressa gentiment ses cheveux.

Levi l'avait senti, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Les délicates caresses d'Eren lui donnant plus le goût de dormir.

Eren avait imaginé la situation différemment alors que c'était maintenant terminé. Il était content de voir Levi à l'aise avec lui. En fait, il préférait ceci à toutes les autres choses qu'il pensait qu'ils auraient pu faire présentement, comme ne pas parler en attendant d'être séparés. Eren avait légèrement peur que la situation puisse être gênante quand Levi se réveillera. Est-ce que l'oméga lui dira d'oublier ça ?

Il semblerait que toutes les peurs d'Eren étaient non-fondées puisqu'après environ une heure plus tard Levi commença à bouger, laissant échapper quelques gémissements.

Eren s'était retiré il y a bien longtemps et se réjouissait de la chaleur au-dessus de lui, mais maintenant Levi commença à l'exciter inconsciemment. L'odeur de Levi grandissait et reflétait son état de rut. L'oméga se réveilla tranquillement du pays des songes et commença à se frotter contre Eren.

Eren était inquiet, qu'est-ce que Levi dirait s'il prenait le devant et le faisant sien quand celui-ci était encore en moitié endormie. ‟Levi.ˮ Eren donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de l'oméga. ‟Levi, réveille-toiˮ appela doucement Eren, soulagé de voir les yeux de Levi s'ouvrir.

Levi se précipita devant, réclamant les lèvres d'Eren pour un baiser, alors qu'il se positionna sur la verge d'Eren.

Et alors Levi initia leur second accouplement.

Eren se doutait bien qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de la façon dont Levi se comportait lorsqu'il était excité et surtout au moment où il atteignait son apogée.

Eren ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer l'oméga qui était au-dessus de lui, regardant Eren avec un désir apparent dans ses yeux alors qu'il les amenait à un autre knotting.

Cette fois, Levi n'avait pas semblé avoir besoin de dormir alors Eren le regarda se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'oméga quand Levi pencha sa tête sur le côté.

‟N'es-tu pas inquiet ? ˮ Demanda Levi.

‟À propos de quoi ? ˮ Demanda Eren, déplaçant ses mains de haut en bas sur les cuisses de Levi qui étaient de chaque côté de sa taille. Il adorait toucher Levi maintenait qu'il avait la permission.

Levi haussa un sourcil. ‟Soit que tu es extrêmement naïf ou que tu ne t'en soucie pas du tout que dans neuf mois que je pourrais bien accoucher d'un enfant. ˮ

‟Je ne suis pas du tout inquietˮ. Sourit Eren à la pensée d'avoir un enfant avec Levi. Il pouvait imaginer l'oméga prenant vraiment bien soin de l'enfant malgré qu'il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier à première vue. Ces traits de la nature de Levi qu'Eren avait déjà appris au bout de deux semaines. Levi pouvait sembler être indifférent, mais Eren savait qu'il s'en souciait. Tout était entre les lignes lorsqu'il s'agit de Levi.

‟Tu es déjà en train de rêver, prenant soin de ton petit pois n'est-ce pas ? ˮ Dit Levi en taquinant Eren quand un regard lointain voilà les yeux d'Eren.

‟Non, je pensais à toi qui prenait soin du petit pois, ˮ dit Eren, utilisant la même version que Levi. Il était d'aucune façon qu'il appellerait sérieusement son propre enfant un pois.

Levi railla, regardant ailleurs. ‟Et tu finiras par penser aux manières de sauver cette petite chose de mes griffes. ˮ

Eren ignora le ton suppliant dans la voix de Levi. ‟Tu seras un bon père. ˮ

‟Je suis la mère, ˮdit Levi donnant un regard insistant à Eren comme si l'alpha avait oublié.

‟C'est à toi de choisir si tu veux que ton enfant t'appelle maman, ˮdit Eren. ‟Je me moque de comment il t'appellerait tant que tu es heureux. ˮ

Levi leva les yeux malgré le sentiment de satisfaction avec Eren. ‟Ok ça devient trop sentimental à mon goût. ˮ

‟Tu ne devrais pas cacher tes sentiments, ˮ Eren espérait qu'il sonnait réconfortant à place de réprimander. Il comprit que se fût entendu pour Levi de montrer ses sentiments les plus profonds à n'importer qui. Zut, si la façon que Levi lui avait décrit sa vie alors Eren ne serait pas surpris si ça prenait des années à Levi de le laisser voir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Levi regarda ailleurs encore une fois, laissant ses cheveux cacher ses yeux de la ligne de vision d'Eren. Levi avait construit des murs autour de lui pour se garder intact. Pour Eren de voir cela aussi facilement, cela le rendait insécurisant mais encore là Eren était maintenant son partenaire. Peut-être que ça serait correct de baisser sa garde autour de lui, ce qui était plus par rapport à ce qu'il était préparé à faire.

Eren attendit si Levi voulait dire quelque chose, mais l'oméga semblait penser à ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors Eren prit le devant et continua, "Je veux qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Je ne veux pas construire une haine non désirée parce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose que tu ne peux pas supporter. Je sais qu'on ne sera jamais parfait ensemble mais je peux essayer au moins d'être tolérable, d'accord ?"

Levi dit quelque chose si silencieusement qu'Eren ne pouvait pas l'entendre. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Eren voulait savoir.

"Je disais que tu es assez parfait pour moi." Levi regarda Eren, léchant ses lèvres. Eren souriait énormément et s'assit soudainement au point que Levi cria, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Eren enveloppa ses bras autour de Levi, mettant leur corps l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'il l'étreignit. "Merci, " soupira Eren contre la peau de Levi.

Levi ne dit rien en réponse. Il leva ses mains pour les passer dans les cheveux d'Eren alors que l'alpha l'étreignait. Peut-être qu'Eren avait raison et que Levi pouvait lui faire confiance de tout son cœur.

Même si Eren était l'alpha, Levi initiait toutes leurs unions. Il pouvait soit embrasser Eren de façon suggestive, parcourir ses mains sur le corps de l'alpha avec des vulgaires intentions ou le taquiner pendant l'union avec sa bouche qui touchait à des places où Eren n'aurait jamais pensé à être excité. Levi contrôlait assez bien la manière d'Eren à chaque fois que ce dernier le prenait. L'alpha ne faisait jamais de plaintes puisqu'il se rappelait de la manière que Levi avait parlé à propos de haïr l'idée d'être le jouet d'un alpha. Eren ne voulait pas compromettre leur nouveau commencement ensemble en blessant Levi de quelques façons que ce soit.

C'était pour cela que les mots de Levi suivants l'avaient surpris. ‟La prochaine fois que ma chaleur est à son pic, je veux que tu me prennes de la façon que tu veux. ˮ

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent. ‟Mais-ˮ commença-t-il, mais Levi l'arrêta en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres.

‟Je sais ce que tu avais fait. Je peux sentir ton désir très clairement. Tu ne peux pas me le cacher, même une personne aveugle pourrait voir à quel point tu te retiens, ˮ lui dit Levi. ‟Toutefois j'apprécie cela. ˮ La réserve d'Eren apparaissait clairement à chaque fois qu'ils étaient liés ensemble. Même si Levi appréciait qu'Eren lui donne la liberté de décider ce qu'il voulait de lui, il reconnaissait tout de même qu'à long terme leur relation ne pouvait pas marcher comme ça.

Ils partagèrent un regard et Eren pensa à quel point c'était bon d'avoir la liberté de se comporter de la manière pour laquelle il était né. Malgré ça, l'idée de soumettre Levi ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, car il fut élevé à respecter la volonté des personnes. ‟Es-tu sûr ? ˮ Demanda-t-il se sentant incertain. ‟Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas te faire sentir...utilisé ? ˮ

"Est-ce que tu m'utilises quand je te le demande ? ˮ Est-ce qu'Eren voyait ça comme ça ? Alors ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Eren fût réservé avec lui lorsqu'ils s'unissaient.

Eren vit du sens dans sa question. ‟Je crois bien que non. ˮ

‟Alors il n'y a pas de problème, ˮ dit simplement Levi.

‟Je ne me retiendrais pas, ˮ l'avertit Eren, espérant que Levi savait ce qu'il demandait.

‟Je sais. ˮ Levi s'était préparé à plus de rigueur de la part d'Eren. Il avait entendu que les alphas aimaient dominer leurs partenaires alors il avait assumé qu'Eren aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était inférieur par rapport à lui.

Avec ça, la situation était réglée. Levi n'allait pas lever un seul doigt la prochaine fois que sa chaleur serait au plus haut et l'attrayante odeur chercha le nez d'Eren une fois de plus.

Levi se pencha à côté de lui, ignorant ses propres envies de toucher Eren. La première chose qu'Eren fit, fut de capturer les lèvres de Levi dans un baiser violent. Il déversa toutes les frustrations qu'il avait possiblement senties dans ce baiser. Il essaya de communiquer à quel point ça signifie beaucoup que Levi soit d'accord à renoncer le contrôle complet même si ça signifiait aller contre sa propre nature. Parce que ce n'était pas un secret que Levi soit très indépendant et d'une forte volonté. Le faire soumettre aurait été impossible à moins que Levi le décide lui-même. Eren acceptait cela.

‟Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ˮ dit Eren contre les lèvres de Levi.

Levi n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui répète une deuxième fois alors qu'il prit cette position. Ce que Levi s'attendait était qu'Eren le prenne encore une fois, mais il serait plus dur, acharné, le forçant à se soumettre s'il osait protester de quelques façons que ce soit. Eren devrait même faire cela malgré qu'il ne protesterait pas en signe de pouvoir.

Mais Eren le surprit pourtant encore. L'alpha se précipita en arrière, embrassant gentiment Levi sur la fesse gauche.

Levi voulait lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'arrêter lui-même. Il était supposé se donner complètement à Eren, ne questionnant pas ses désirs. Levi voulait vivre cette expérience même si c'était en guerre contre sa nature.

Il haleta de surprise quand la langue d'Eren se glissa par-delà la naturelle humidité de son entrée. Levi bégaya lorsque qu'Eren enveloppa sa main autour de son membre pendant que sa bouche embrassait ses bourses, sa langue les léchant et alors allant plus haut se plongeant à l'intérieur de Levi.

Eren avait voulu goûter Levi depuis le moment où il avait senti pour la première fois l'odeur venant d'entre les jambes de Levi. L'oméga fit de délicieux sons de surprise alors que la bouche d'Eren travaillait sur ce dernier. Il procura du plaisir à l'oméga jusqu'à ce qu'il pensât que Levi en avait eu assez. Si Levi venait trop tôt, Eren aurait été laissé derrière. Le corps de Levi était imprévisible quand il était en chaleur ce qu'Eren venait de remarquer. Parfois, ça prenait seulement quelques simples touchers pour faire haleter l'oméga et courber son dos hors du lit et parfois, ils étaient déjà liés ensemble et Eren devait travailler pour amener Levi sur le bord par d'autres moyens.

Un frisson parcouru son corps alors qu'il regardait l'oméga penché au-dessus de ce dernier prêt à le prendre. Eren se redressa, se déplaçant aussi proche de Levi que possible. Il poussa à l'intérieur, ne s'inquiétant pas s'il était ou non bien ajusté. Il le savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être prudent.

À ce point, la sensation d'Eren entrant en lui était familière à Levi. Mais la manière dont les mains d'Eren se pressaient contre son dos ne l'était pas. La poigne serrée que l'alpha avait sur sa cuisse lui rappela leur première fois.

Mais même si Eren n'était pas aussi rude comme Levi l'aurait pensé. Les poussées de l'alpha étaient précises, mais Eren ne semblait pas vouloir établir sa dominance par la rudesse. Il l'établissait en se penchant sur Levi, piégeant l'oméga en dessous de lui.

Levi attendit qu'Eren le pousse contre le lit, mais à place Eren rechercha à incliner la tête de Levi vers la sienne pour l'embrasser. La main d'Eren se déplaça de sa joue à ses cheveux.

Levi gémit à la fois de plaisir et de douleur lorsqu'Eren agrippa une poignée de cheveux pour garder la tête de Levi où il voulait qu'elle reste.

‟Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? ˮ Demanda gentiment Eren puisqu'il remarqua une petite grimace sur le visage de Levi quand il a empoigné ses cheveux.

‟Non, ˮ murmura Levi contre les lèvres d'Eren avant qu'il soit embrassé encore.

La dominance d'Eren était établie par le contrôle. Il contrôlait, dans le meilleur de ses capacités, quand Levi viendrait. Eren avait recueilli la connaissance, de ses précédentes unions, qu'après que Levi venait, ce dernier était hautement sensible durant les dix prochaines minutes environ. Eren voulait utiliser cela à son avantage, causant de ce fait que Levi trouve sa libération avant qu'Eren ne travaille sur la sienne.

Eren se réjouissait, plus qu'il le devait d'ailleurs, du sorte de miaulement que Levi avait fait lorsqu'il donnait des grands coups.

L'oméga haletait pour respirer. Il était sûr que le monde tournoyait derrière ses paupières pendant que les longues poussées d'Eren lui donnèrent le vertige d'une bonne façon.

Sachant que la sensibilité avait augmenté pour Levi, les poussées d'Eren n'étaient plus aussi puissantes qu'avant. Levi semblait plus serré autour de lui après sa libération. Eren pouvait voir comment ça affectait Levi qu'il était encore en train de bouger en lui. Eren ralentit son rythme pour les longues poussées désespérément longues. Il fut récompensé avec l'image de Levi, haletant la bouche ouverte. Il parvint à arracher un faible gémissement rauque de la gorge de l'oméga.

‟Comment est-ce-que tu te sens ? ˮ demanda calmement Eren, un complet contraste de Levi qui était en pagaille à cause de lui.

Levi ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir un mot. Il haleta une ou deux fois avant qu'Eren réclame sa bouche pour un baiser, avalant le reste.

‟Tu es mien, ˮ chuchotas Eren contre l'oreille de Levi et un moment plus tard son knot enfla, les bloquant ensemble.

Levi le sentit, c'est sûr. Il reprit son souffle à un certain niveau. ‟Ce n'était pas à quoi je m'attendais, ˮ dit Levi se sentant épuisé et essoufflé.

Eren l'aida à se déplacer sur son côté alors il pouvait enlacer son partenaire sans causer d'inconfort ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Eren chassa les cheveux de Levi de ses yeux et de son front, embrassant son cou rapidement. ‟Je suppose que ça t'a plus ? ‟Je suppose que ça t'a plus ?

‟Si tu as besoin de le demander, c'est que tu dois être aveugle et sourd, ˮ lui retourna Levi.

Eren rigola, déposant un autre baiser sur le cou de Levi avant de blottir son visage contre celui de Levi.

Il commençait déjà à se faire tard et Eren se sentait épuisé. Il pouvait voir que Levi était exténué aussi. Eren se retrouva à penser si ça sera comme ça à chaque fois que Levi serait en chaleur. Auraient-ils toujours un marathon de sexe jusqu'à ce que la chaleur prenne fin ? Durant quatre jours ?

Eren fit parcourir son pouce sur la ligne de cheveux de Levi sur son front. Ils étaient allongés en silence attendant le prochain pic, sachant qu'il arriverait éventuellement.

‟Je crois que ce n'est pas la façon que ma mère voulait dire, en affirmant que les omégas sont supposés d'être vénérés, ˮ dit Eren pour briser le silence en partageant ses pensées.

Levi sourit doucement, se sentant ravi mais épuisé à la fois. ‟Comment pourrais-tu savoir si elle ne voulait pas dire ça exactement comme cela ? ˮ

Eren s'apprêtait à protester contre cette idée, mais il dit plutôt, ‟Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas. ˮ

‟Elle a essayé de te faire penser de manière positive sur les omégas si tu tombais sur un, ˮ dit doucement Levi, promenant ses doigts nonchalamment en petits cercles sur l'une des épaules d'Eren.

"Et je l'ai fait."

‟En effet, ˮ soupira Levi alors qu'il ferma ses yeux.

‟Essayons de dormir. Il commence à se faire tard. ˮ

‟Tu ne veux pas te doucher avant ? ˮ

Levi soupira. ‟Je ne m'en souci plus à ce stade. ˮ

Eren se réveilla et remarqua qu'il était déjà le matin. Levi était déjà réveillé, le regardant silencieusement.

Eren était choqué d'entendre ça. Sûrement que Levi se sentait juste aussi sale que lui personnellement. ‟Je peux te porter ? ˮ Suggéra-t-il.

‟Pff, ˮ renifla Levi. ‟Je ne veux pas bouger, ˮ ajouta-t-il fatigué.

Eren fredonna comme réponse, fermant ses yeux aussi.

‟Bon matin, ˮ le salua Eren.

Levi ne lui répondit pas et continua juste à le regarder.

Eren commença à être nerveux sous ce regard qui ne vacillait pas. ‟Quoi ? ˮ Demanda-t-il finalement.

Levi ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose enfin, ‟Tu ne remarques pas que quelque chose cloche ? ˮ

Eren fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essaya de voir ce que Levi voulait dire.

‟Ma chaleur a pris fin deux jours plus tôt, ˮ dit Levi.

Ces mots parcoururent à travers Eren comme un courant électrique. ˮ Est-ce que ça signifie ... ??ˮ Commença-t-il, regardant le visage de Levi prudemment alors que ce dernier regardait le sien.

‟Que je suis avec un enfant ? Probablement oui. ˮ Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons que sa chaleur finisse aussi abruptement.

Eren fut submergé par l'excitation. Il embrassa Levi rapidement sur la bouche et alors pressa des rapides bisous le long de son menton pendant qu'il souriait comme un idiot.

‟Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ˮ Demanda Levi alors qu'Eren l'enlaça tout en l'embrassant partout sur son visage et son cou où il pouvait atteindre.

‟Je suis si heureux, ˮ déclara Eren, pausant ses embrassades frénétiques. ‟Est-ce que je peux te prendre encore une autre fois ? ˮ

Levi regarda Eren comme s'il avait perdu ses esprits. "Mais pourquoi ... Il n'y a aucune raison de faire ça ? ˮ

‟Ne sois pas bête, ˮ ricana Eren. ‟Bien sûr qu'il y a un point. Penses-tu que nous devons arrêter d'avoir du sexe quand tu n'es pas en chaleur ? ˮ

‟Genre oui. ˮ Levi n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'il se passerait une fois que sa chaleur serait terminée. Il avait assumé qu'Eren aurait perdu son intérêt sur lui et l'aurait juste laissé tout seul, mais l'alpha lui a dit tout le contraire.

Eren le regarda dans les yeux durant un moment avant de dire, ‟Je te veux Levi.ˮ

Levi déglutit malgré sa nature. Il était supposé se sentir certain par rapport à son corps et tout le reste, mais maintenant sans l'aide de sa chaleur, il se sentait soudainement perdu. Est-ce que le sexe avec Eren serait encore bon ? Il se trouva idiot, juste comme Eren l'a dit.

‟Je prendrai soin de toi, ˮ lui assura Eren, son ton s'adoucissant alors qu'il embrassa le cou de Levi ajoutant la langue à ses baisers. Il était supposé se sentir certain par rapport à son corps et tout le reste, mais maintenant sans l'aide de sa chaleur, il se sentait soudainement perdu.

L'offre d'Eren semblait si bien et Levi capta la sincère attention dans la voix d'Eren et ses émotions. Il n'avait rien à craindre dans les bras d'Eren juste qu'il n'avait pas à avoir de raisons d'avoir peur. Les mains d'Eren qui se promenèrent sur le côté ne rendaient pas possible de refuser. ‟Ok, ˮ dis Levi doucement, ne semblant pas aussi sûr qu'il voulait le faire paraître. Maudit soit Eren et ses manières de faire baisser la garde de Levi volontairement de plus en plus avec chaque seconde qui passantes.

Alors Eren l'embrassa sur la bouche. Levi amena ses mains derrière la tête d'Eren. Eren, d'autre part, tira les cuisses de Levi autour de sa taille alors qu'il se poussa contre l'oméga lentement.

Une seule façon de décrire la manière dont Eren l'a pris tranquillement : faire l'amour. Levi n'était pas sûr de ce qu'était réellement l'amour, mais si c'était ce qu'Eren lui exprimait, alors il serait heureux de l'accepter. Honnête dans ses mots, Eren pris soin de lui, faisant haleter et gémir l'oméga sans aucun signe d'être sous l'influence de la chaleur.

À chaque fois que l'insécurité en Levi refaisait surface, Eren le sentait et lui disait quelque chose de rassurante comme, ‟Shh, je suis là. ¨Ça va bien. ˮ Sans savoir ce qu'étaient réellement les émotions qui venaient de Levi.

C'était vraiment dur pour Levi de ne pas s'imaginer en train de tomber amoureux de l'alpha. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sécurité dans sa vie avant.

Levi se retrouva à vouloir tomber amoureux d'Eren.

Trois mois plus tard

Levi était en train de nettoyer la maison pendant qu'Eren était absent pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Eren était allé en ville pour acheter de la nourriture et ils avaient même parlé d'avoir un plus grand lit puisque Levi prendrait de plus en plus de place, son ventre s'élargissant et Eren avait été inquiet que leur lit ne leur convienne plus.

Eren avait suggéré qu'il pouvait dormir sur le divan et laisser Levi avoir le lit.

‟Durant six mois ? ˮ Avait été la question de Levi. ‟Pas question. Tu ne fais pas ça. ˮ Le refus de Levi d'un tel arrangement avait été complètement égoïste. Il ne voulait pas dormir tout seul.

Alors Eren avait dit qu'il va regarder ce qu'il pouvait faire par rapport à ça et laissa Levi tout seul durant selon ce qu'il a dit presque toute la journée. Eren avait été inquiet de laisser son partenaire tout seul, mais Levi lui avait assuré qu'il va être correct. ‟D'un autre côté, ça va me donner la chance de nettoyer sans que tu salisses tout à chaque fois, ˮ dit-il à l'alpha qu'il l'avait plus ou moins embrasser une centaine de fois avant de partir.

La vie était devenue une routine pour eux. Levi avait pris en charge la cuisine et le ménage alors qu'Eren faisait en sorte que la maison reste chauffée. La vie était simple mais pas ennuyante puisque Levi et Eren parlaient, partageaient des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais dites à quelqu'un d'autres ou des histoires du passé. Leurs conversations élargissaient leur point de vue l'un l'autre.

Ils n'étaient pas exactement romantiques Levi étant beaucoup plus réservé sur certaines choses, mais l'oméga ne protestait pas quand Eren prenait des soudaines envies de l'embrasser pendant qu'il souriait comme un lunatique. Il laissait Eren faire ce qui lui plaisait. Surtout parce que Levi aimait secrètement la passion qu'il recevait. Si Eren remarquait et faisait un commentaire à propos de ça, Levi affirmerait toujours que c'était à cause des hormones qui l'embrouillaient.

Il était environ l'heure qu'Eren retourne à la maison quand Levi entendit un bruit venant du porche. Quelqu'un venait à l'intérieur, mais s'arrêta à la porte pour cogner. Peut-être qu'Eren a oublié les clés ? Pensa Levi alors qu'il était en route vers la porte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il ouvrit la porte pour voir Erwin de l'autre côté. Il essaya de refermer la porte, mais l'homme blond fut plus rapide.

‟Attends ! ˮ Dit Erwin avec insistance.

‟Va chier ! Fous le camp loin de moi ! ˮ Paniqua Levi. Comment est-ce qu'Erwin l'avait trouvé et pourquoi était-il ici ?

La lutte était futile, Erwin réussit à ouvrir la porte. Levi courus dans le salon, regardant pour quelque chose de pointu pour se défendre. Il vit le tisonnier à côté de la cheminée et l'empoigna à la hâte. Il se tourna vers Erwin se tenant à l'entrée, n'entrant pas plus loin dans la petite maison. ‟Je jure que je te tue si tu approches encore plus, ˮ le menaça Levi accroupi près à frapper si besoin.

Erwin le regarda en silence et soupira alors. ‟Je vois que j'arrive trop tard. ˮ

‟Et merde. Tu ne devrais pas être là en premier lieu, ˮ cracha Levi.

‟Ce n'est pas bien d'être aussi agité dans ton état, Levi, ˮ dit calmement comme toujours Erwin. ‟Tu as besoin de te calmer. ˮ

‟Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. ˮ Levi était en colère et pour une raison. Cet homme avait essayé de lui enlever la seule chose que valorisait Levi, sa liberté.

Erwin regarda aux alentours. ‟Où est ton partenaire ? ˮ

Levi serra ses dents ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas venir avec un assez bon mensonge. ‟Va-t'en chez-toi, ˮ dit-il à l'homme blond avec vigueur.

‟Je t'ai cherché partout. Tu peux toujours venir avec moi. ˮ

‟Jamais, ˮ grogna Levi.

‟Je pourrais te donner tout ce que tu veux. ˮ Erwin était en train de soudoyer.

‟Comme si, ˮ s'essouffla Levi avec colère. ‟Il n'y a rien que je veux de toi. ˮ

Erwin sembla désappointé. ‟Je me demande s'ils me redonneront mon argent puisque tu t'es enfuit de moi. ˮ

‟Enfuis !? Tu crois que m'acheter de quelques personnes louches te donne le droit de me posséder. ˮ

‟Tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire que cela. Tu le réalises, non ? Tu aurais pu être lié à n'importe quelle personne qui t'aurait découvert en premier lieu mais à la place tu as été vendu à quelqu'un qui te voulait pour ce que tu es. ˮ

‟Quoi, serait-ce une sorte de charité ? Ça ne change pas le fait que ma liberté m'a été volée pour ce que je suis et que je ne peux pas changer. ˮ

À ce moment Eren arriva à la maison. Levi était plus que soulagé de voir que son compagnon était revenu.

Eren, de l'autre côté, devint tendu quand il vit un alpha qui lui était inconnu se tenant à son entrée. Les yeux d'Eren se plissèrent alors qu'il regarda l'alpha qui aspirait le pouvoir et l'argent si ses vêtements ne disaient pas déjà tout. Eren ne recula pourtant pas. ‟Écartez-vous, ˮ commanda-t-il à l'homme blond qui était en train de trépasser et se tenait entre lui et son partenaire.

Erwin laissa la voie à Eren qui le dépassa, regardant le blond dans les yeux tout le temps. Eren fit son chemin vers Levi, se retrouvant à ses côtés. Eren n'était pas idiot. C'était facile de deviner qui était cet homme.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui était encore tendu. Il frotta sa main contre le dos de Levi pour le calmer et le rassurant que tout irait bien. ‟Je présume que vous êtes Erwin ? ˮ Demanda directement Eren à l'homme se trouvant à la porte.

‟Erwin Smith, ravi de vous rencontrer, ˮ dit l'homme blond, souriant poliment.

Eren ignora la politesse de l'étranger. ‟Je vais vous demander de partir, ˮ Les mots d'Eren étaient sérieux. ‟Votre présence n'est pas la bienvenue ici. ˮ

Erwin leva les mains en l'air. ‟Je ne cherche pas la bagarre. ˮ

Levi aspira un souffle brusque, voulant crier, ‟Mensonges ! ˮ

Eren l'entendit, regardant son partenaire qui était encore dans une position défensive. ‟Je suis désolé d'être impoli, mais vous devez partir maintenant. Je ne le dirais pas une troisième fois, ˮ dit-il à Erwin encore une fois.

Erwin hocha la tête, soupirant. ‟C'est d'une telle honte. Les omégas sont si rares à accoupler. J'espère que vous allez prendre soin de lui alors. ˮ

Levi ne pouvait pas croire que la confrontation fut si facilement résolue cependant Erwin ne pourrait plus l'utiliser à ses propres fins. Levi se sentait fier d'Eren de ne pas avoir été intimidé par Erwin.

L'autre alpha quitta avec ces derniers mots, ‟Ne vient pas à regretter ton choix, Levi.ˮ

‟Je ne le regretterais pas. ˮ dit Levi tout bas ne voulant pas qu'Erwin l'entende. Aussitôt que l'homme soit parti Levi soupira de soulagement. Il lâcha le tisonnier et le retourna pour enlacer Eren, ce qui n'était pas dans son caractère. ‟J'étais sûr qu'il allait me prendre avec lui par la force, ˮ dit-il à Eren tranquillement. Il avait été réellement effrayé que ses actions auraient été toutes vaines et qu'il aurait été séparé de son partenaire. ‟Je suis heureux que tu sois à la maison. ˮ

Eren sourit et enlaça l'autre homme en retour. ‟Il ne reviendra pas. Il ne nous dérangera plus. ˮ Eren embrassa la tempe de Levi. ‟Tu es mien et à personne d'autre. ˮ

Levi lui donna un dernier câlin avant de reculer pour regarder le visage d'Eren. ‟Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? ˮ

Eren sourit, la malice remplissant ses yeux. ‟J'ai une surprise pour toi dans la voiture. ˮ

Il s'est avéré qu'Eren avait acheté un lit pour leur enfant et il sembla qu'il était allé un peu fort dans son magasinage puisqu'il avait aussi un nouveau lit pour eux et un tas de vêtements pour le bébé qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin tout de suite, mais Eren dit, ‟Vaut mieux être préparé. ˮ

‟Tu réalises que ce lit ne rentra pas dans la chambre, ˮ fit remarquer Levi.

‟Alors nous le mettrons dans le salon. Imagine juste les soirées avec la cheminée étant la seule source de lumière. ˮ

‟Tu es mien et à personne d'autre.

‟Hé, je dois être le romantique dans cette relation ! ˮ S'exclama Eren, heureux.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel.

‟'Mais, tu ne penserais pas que c'est romantique si tu n'étais par un romantique toi-même tu sais, ˮ pointa Eren.

"Hmph."

Eren lui sourit, donnant un léger sur le bras de Levi. ‟Tu n'as pas à l'admettre. Je le sais. ˮ

‟Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, ˮ dit Levi, feignant l'ignorance alors qu'ils assirent sur le canapé qui allait avoir un ordre d'expulsion du salon.

Eren se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Levi, ‟Je sais que tu m'aimes. ˮ

Levi railla. ‟Comme si. ˮ Et il essaya tant bien que mal à cacher le sourire qui essayait de trouver le chemin vers ses lèvres.

C'était tout ce dont Levi avait toujours voulu. Il avait finalement une place où il appartenait et bientôt, il aurait une vraie famille avec Eren. Il ne va regretter d'aucunes façons d'avoir choisi Eren. C'était difficile d'imaginer de regretter son choix lorsque l'autre homme était plus qu'enthousiaste de l'enfant qu'ils avaient créé bien qu'Eren n'oubliait jamais de lui donner de l'attention aussi.

Quand ils étaient en train de construire le lit dans le salon et qu'Eren n'arrivait pas à lire les instructions, les donnant à Levi, ce dernier réalisa à quel point il était en amour avec ce jeune homme fou qui avait toujours plein d'énergie et pouvait faire n'importe quoi d'autres exceptés de faire son propre lit.

‟Comment n'arrives-tu pas à lire ces simples instructions ?,ˮ lui demanda Levi avec incrédulité.

‟Je suis plus le genre de personne à le faire par soi-même que suivre les règles, ˮ dit Eren.

Levi lui sourit. ‟Comment n'arrives-tu pas à lire ces simples instructions ?

‟Qu'était-ce se sourire ? ˮ Demanda Eren, intrigué.

‟Rien, ˮ répondit Levi nonchalamment. Il dira à Eren à un autre moment que son échec fut adorable et bien sûr qu'il allait lui faire savoir ces trois petits mots aussi.

‟De toute manière, ˮ commença Eren comme s'il n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'il allait dire une bonne chose. ‟Je suis allé au bureau du ministère aujourd'hui. ˮ Eren regarda Levi avec appréhension, attendant que Levi prenne l'essentiel, mais il obtenu juste un regard vide de son compagnon. Alors il continua, ‟Je pensais que nous pourrions être des partenaires officiels dans le registre. Bien sûr pour le bien de notre fils parce que nous aurons besoin de le faire quand il ou elle va naître de toute façon. Alors j'ai pris quelques formulaires à remplir. ˮ

‟Je vois, ˮ dit Levi qui reprit sa lecture des instructions. Il prit quelques boulons. ‟Utilise-les pour cette partie, ˮ lui dit-il en même temps de lui donner les boulons.

Il y avait clairement de l'ignorance dans ses paroles, mais Eren insista, ‟Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ? ˮ

‟Non, ˮ répondit Levi. Sa réponse ne révéla pas grand-chose d'important.

‟Mais ? ˮ

‟Je n'ai jamais eu une identification officielle et je ne vois pas le but d'en avoir à part des fausses. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre la raison. ˮ

‟Ah. Alors nous avons besoin de t'en obtenir, ˮ sourira Eren alors qu'il posa les boulons à leur place respective.

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard qu'Eren et Levi sont allés au bureau du ministère avec les formulaires remplis.

Levi était apeuré à propos d'y aller et de faire sa procédure d'identification. À la surprise de Levi, ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il n'y avait eu aussi aucune complication pour l'enregistrement de leur relation en tant que compagnons. Tout cela était pour leur enfant et les autres possibles enfants dans le futur. Leurs enfants auront le droit à une bonne éducation, quelque chose que Levi n'avait pas eu.

Levi fixa la copie du document officiel avec son nom et celui d'Eren les déclarant comme partenaires au nom de la loi. ‟J'ai besoin d'aller voir un docteur. ˮ Dit Levi à Eren, rangeant le document soigneusement dans l'enveloppe pour le garder en sécurité. Il mit l'enveloppe dans le coffre à gant de la voiture.

Tout cela était pour leur enfant et les autres possibles enfants dans le futur. ˮ

‟Pas du tout. J'ai juste besoin d'une prescription. ˮ Levi voulait trouver un docteur en qui il pourrait avoir confiance et qu'il pourrait l'aider avec sa grossesse aussi. Il devait aller à l'hôpital pour une orientation de ce genre.

Eren était encore confus. ‟Pour quelle raison ? ˮ

‟Quand l'enfant naîtra, je veux recevoir un traitement hormonal qui va empêcher les chaleurs qui vont suivre de m'affecter, ˮ expliqua Levi. ‟Et de toi, ˮ ajouta-t-il après coup.

‟Quoi ? Quand avais-tu l'intention d'en discuter avec moi ? ˮ Eren arrêta ses actions pour allumer le moteur du char.

‟Je t'en parle maintenant, non ? ˮ

‟Oui, mais est-ce que ça signifie que tu ne veux plus avoir d'enfants ? ˮ

‟Eren, celui-ci n'est même pas encore né et pourtant, tu es inquiet à propos de ça, ? ˮ Demanda Levi incrédule. ‟Je souhaite seulement que ma chaleur ne va pas interférer avec nous et les soins de l'enfant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre l'attention à cause de quelque chose dont j'ai les moyens de contrôler. ˮ

‟Je comprends, ˮ dit Eren même s'il n'aimait pas ça. Il comprenait le raisonnement derrière la décision de Levi.

‟J'espère que tu comprends parce que si ce n'est pas le cas alors tu n'auras pas d'action jusqu'à ce que je le dise. ˮ

Eren regarda Levi bouche bée. ‟Quoi ? Je suis l'alpha pas toi ! ˮ S'exclama-t-il surpris.

‟Si tu ne veux pas avoir la mâchoire brisée la prochaine fois que tu veux t'accoupler alors soit mon invité et essaye, ˮ le menaça Levi sans vraiment être menaçant du tout. ‟Maintenant voudrais-tu bien m'amener à l'hôpital ou non ? ˮ

Eren grogna. ˮ Oui, oui. Il n'avait pas le choix dans cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Levi tenait toutes les ficelles dans ses mains. Eren ne serait pas capable d'argumenter avec ce que Levi voulait faire de toute façon puisque Levi était celui qui décidait ce qu'il faisait avec son corps. La raison pour laquelle Eren ne désirait pas d'accepter la décision était parce qu'il était l'alpha et voir sa lignée continuée était une question de fierté. En même temps, il savait que cette fierté n'était pas aussi importante que Levi.

Il se stationna en dehors de l'hôpital et resta dans la voiture pendant que Levi entra dans la bâtisse. Eren soupira alors qu'il se calma pendant l'attente.

Quand Levi revint, Eren tendit ses bras et prit le visage de Levi entre ses mains.

‟Eren ? ˮ demanda Levi confus.

‟Je suis désolé, ˮ s'excusai Eren. ‟Ma fierté a pris le dessus sur moi. J'avais eu peur que tu me rejettes complètement. ˮ

‟Te rejeter. ˮ La confusion ne semblait pas s'estomper du tout.

Eren hésita. ‟Je ne sais pas comment dire ça correctement sans vouloir paraître égoïste. ˮ

‟Crache juste le morceau. ˮ

‟Je croyais que tu aurais rejeté mon droit de t'avoir en tant que porteur de mes enfants, ˮ dit Eren avec une grimace sur son visage. ‟Je sais que ça sonne mal, mais si tu étais un bêta ça serait évident que tu te plierais à ma volonté à n'importe quel moment que je voudrais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai eu peur et c'est ça.

Ce n'était pas si facile comme Levi l'avait assumé pour Eren d'ignorer ses instincts naturels. Après tout, les relations entre oméga et alpha n'étaient pas si communes que celles entre bêta et alpha où les bêtas étaient beaucoup plus soumis. Les alphas s'attendaient à ce que leur partenaire soit docile face à eux. C'était naturel pour Eren de s'attendre à cela, mais il faisait de son mieux de ne pas trop être dominateur vis-à-vis Levi.

C'était ce que Levi aimait d'Eren. Même si leur relation était une danse étrange dont ni l'un ni l'autre savait les pas, Levi pouvait avoir confiance en Eren pour ne pas lui marcher sur ses pieds, pas beaucoup de fois du moins. Levi savait qu'il devait s'abandonner à Eren une fois de temps en temps. Il ne pouvait pas toujours repousser Eren, il avait besoin de tirer pour se garder en équilibre.

‟Écoute Eren, je n'essaie pas de te rejeter quoi que ce soit mais avoir un enfant devrait être une décision que nous prenons nous deux. Je ne veux pas me sentir forcé. ˮ Levi espéra qu'Eren ne penserait pas avec cette conversation qu'il ne voulait pas de celui qui grandissait en lui en ce moment. Levi était venu aux termes avec celui-ci et il était excité d'avoir un fils ou une fille.

‟Je n'essayais pas de faire ça, ˮdit Eren hâtivement.

‟Je sais. ˮ Levi amena sa main pour toucher le poignet d'Eren. Il parcourut son pouce sur celui-ci. ‟Alors laissons l'inquiétude du futur quand nous atteindrons ce point d'être inquiets à propos du futur. ˮ Levi tourna son visage pour embrasser la paume de la main d'Eren. ‟Rentrons à la maison s'il te plaît. ˮ

‟Bien sûr, ˮ sourira Eren à son partenaire. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre à propos de Levi. S'il savait comment contrôler ses envies primaires, ils seront corrects.

Sept mois plus tard

‟Non, non, non, Eren...ˮ Levi essayait de s'échapper des bras d'Eren. ‟Eren j'ai dit d'arrêter, ˮ haleta lorsque la langue d'Eren lécha l'arrière de son oreille. Eren le poussait contre la table de la cuisine. Levi préparait le repas pour eux quand il avait le temps.

‟Mais tu es tellement délicieux, ˮ Eren semblait distrait. L'odeur de Levi se faisait sentir, même s'il était sous médicaments. C'était sa première chaleur depuis qu'il avait donné naissance. Les médicaments étaient supposés masquer son odeur entièrement, mais bien sûr le nez d'Eren l'avait détectée.

Levi fut sauvé par le gémissement de leur fille. ‟Je dois y aller. ˮ S'exclama Levi, réussissant à s'échapper des mains baladeuses d'Eren quand le cri de leur fille déconcentra Eren durant une fraction de seconde.

Eren soupira alors qu'il regarda l'oméga se précipita aux côtés de leur fille qui pleurait dans son lit. Eren le suivit avec un pas plus calme.

‟Elle a besoin d'un changement de couche. ˮ Levi regarda Eren ostensiblement. Levi avait la nourriture à préparer et l'aide d'Eren serait grandement appréciée.

‟Je peux le faire, ˮ se porta volontaire Eren. Il ressemblait à un joyeux chiot prêt à plaire.

Levi donna le petit bébé à Eren.

‟Tu sais, si tu fais la promesse de changer ses couches durant une semaine, ˮ dit-il, baissant son ton alors qu'Eren prit une bonne prise sur la petite. ‟Je te laisserais me monter ce soir. ˮ

Eren se redressa légèrement surpris avec sa fille dans ses bras.

‟Est-ce que nous avons un marché ? ˮ Demanda Levi, plaçant ses mains de façon très suggestive sur ses cuisses.

‟Oui ! ˮ Répondit Eren à Levi, enthousiaste. Alors il s'adressa à la petite qui ne pouvait possiblement pas comprendre ses mots., ‟As-tu entendu ça Rosalie ? Daddy va avoir un peu d'actions ce soir ! ˮ

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à remercier l'auteur pour sa permission ainsi que ma bêta :D J'ai eu peu changer l'expression knot et ses dérivées en le rendre « plus français » si je peux dire cela comme ça. En effet, l'expression knot désigne le moment où une partie du pénis de l'alpha enfle pour que la semence reste à l'intérieur du partenaire. Cela vient de la reproduction des loups et chiens, plus précisément la partie nommée bulbis glandis (une partie érectile du pénis des canidés et qui enfle), car cela permet à une meilleure fécondation. Voici donc une explication assez course que l'expression knot souvent dans les fictions avec les dynamiques a/b/o :) pour plus d'information, mais simple en même temps, vous pouvez visiter ce site même s'il est anglophone dans mon profil.

**Author's Note:**

> Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques erreurs et je m'en excuse en avance et il s'agit de ma première traduction. Je fais cela seulement par loisir et pour partager cette œuvre avec vous.


End file.
